Spring Vacation!
by ewinxoxo
Summary: Fiona invites Adam, Eli, and Clare to go on a trip to hawaii with her for spring break...but anything can happen in paradise for these group of friends :
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Degrassi…I wish I did though. Anyway hope you enjoy my story (:**

**To make things clear: **

**: Adam and Fiona are dating.**

**: Eli and Clare aren't dating…yet. They're just gooood friends.**

**: It will all be in Clare's POV**

**Aiight!...continue! :D**

…**...**

CLARE POV

Tomorrow was the last day of school before our two week spring break. I wasn't really planning on doing anything during that time period, but stay at home and do nothing. My parents were supposed to be gone the whole entire time. I hate it when my parents have to leave me by myself to fix their marital problems. But they're trying. They feel bad for me having to deal with their problems as well. My thoughts were interrupted by the bell. I exited my math class and headed towards my locker to get stuff I needed for my 7th period science class. I put in my combination when I noticed Adam and Eli walking over. I shot them a smile before turning back to my locker. They reached me while I pulled out my science notebook.

"Hey lil' Edwards!" both Eli and Adam said in unison. I giggled at their greeting.

"Why hello there!" I replied closing my locker. We all started walking down the hall, noticing we still had time to socialize.

"So, Clare have you seen Fiona? She said she needed to tell us something, but I haven't seen her all day." Adam said. I chewed on my piece of old mint gum and looked around the hall.

"Nope, I haven't. Sowwy!" I replied trying to lighten up his mood.

"Maybe she skipped today?" Eli suggested.

"Yeah…maybe." Adam answered. The rest of the time we had to socialize went to waste as we all looked around the hall of any sign of Fiona. The bell rang, and we looked at each other. Adam had a bummed out look on his face.

"Well I'll see you guys after school." I said as I turned away from them and hurried to my class. Eli and Adam did the same as well, and went to their class. I walked into science just before the second bell could ring. I took my seat preparing for a long 7th period class.

...

Finally the bell rang, and I walked out to my locker slower than usually feeling tired. I kept walking till I felt someone tap me on my right shoulder. I looked toward my shoulder and saw no one there. I turned my head toward the right with a smile and saw Eli with his smirk glued to his face.

"Gotcha!" he stated chuckling a bit.

"Urghh…!" I complained. I can't believe I fell for it…again. I shot him a sweet smile, and prepared for him to say...

"Aha, alright I get another point." He demanded intterrupting my thoughts.

"Fine you get a point." I replied giving him a little nudge. Eli and I always have like a tapping/poking war. It was silly, but fun. And thanks to me for falling for it, he gets another point.

"Yes!…so what's the score? Come on…refresh my memory!" he said smiling. I sighed before I thought about the score.

"…11 to 4. Or something like that." I said silently giving up.

"And who is winning?" he asked with his smirk. I looked at him and a smile crept up on my face.

"…you." I said again silently looking away.

"Oh don't worry, you'll catch up." He answered with a tint of sarcasm.

"Oh I will." I said confidently. "One day…" We continued walking till we reached our lockers. Eli's locker was a locker away from mine. We both opened it up to put our things away when Adam came over to us. He was texting someone from his phone. Eli and I waited for him to be done. i popped my gum giving him the signal to hurry up. He shot his finger up in response. he shot his head up from his phone seconds later.

"Hey Fiona, wants us to meet her at her place." Adam said to us.

"Is everything alright?" I asked worried something happened.

"What? No. she wants to ask us something I guess…I think." Adam explained.

"Well Aiight! Let's blow this popsicle stand." Eli replied. We walked out into the Degrassi parking lot and hopped into Morty. The drive to Fiona's was filled with thoughts about what Fiona wanted to ask us and comic books. I sat there feeling awkward as the boys were getting into the comics. We pulled up to Fiona's house just in time I died of boredom. Eli and Adam opened their doors. I scooted towards Eli's side and got out there. I smiled at him and walked over to Adam who was waiting in front of Morty.

"Any day now…"Adam whined. I heard Eli shut the door and soon saw him approaching.

"Patience grasshopper." Eli replied. When he finally reached us, we all turned around and faced Fiona' house.

"Ready to go in?" Adam asked. The tone in his voice sounded worried. What was there to be scared of? Eli and I glanced at each other, then back towards Adam.

"Ready when you are." Eli replied. Adam looked freaked out or something. I'm sure Fiona is fine and Adam is being a baby. We all walked up to Fiona's door, and Adam knocked on the door. Seconds later, the door opened and we all saw the familiar face of Fiona.

"Hey guys come in!" Fiona said. Adam rushed in.

"Are you alright?" Adam asked a little scared. Eli and I looked at each other yet again, feeling a tad bit awkward.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be fine?" Fiona answered confused.

"Told you she was fine." I whispered to Adam. Eli smiled at my side-comment.

"Oh well I just thought…" Adam started blushing.

"Adam…I'm fine, no need to worry." She replied then kissed him on the cheek. There was that awkward feeling again. So, Eli cleared his throat to get Adam's attention. Adams head shot towards Eli, then he remembered why they were here.

"Oh yeah, Fiona. You said you needed to ask us something?" Adam asked.

"Oh right! Well as you know tomorrow is the start of our 2 week spring vaca…" she started; we all looked at each other a little bit confused.

"Yeah…and?"Eli asked. I looked at him and gave him a 'be nice' sorta look. Fiona walked to her kitchen counter then looked back at us and continued.

"Well I was just wandering if you guys wanted to go on a spring vacation with me?" She finished with a smile as she pulled out 4 airplane tickets.

…...

**So…here was chapter 1! I hope you liked it. And because im super nice, i posted chapter 2 too! AIIGHT! comment and do that nifty-ness if ya wanna. It'll only make me happy (: kthanksbye.**


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" Adam asked surprised. Fiona simply nodded and kept that hopeful smile on her face.

"All four of us…like together?" I asked as I looked toward Eli out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, well…my mom gave me 3 extra tickets and I thought it would be fantastic if we all went together." Fiona explained.

"Oh yeah! That would be awesome!" Eli blurted, making me jump by the sudden outburst. Fiona's smile grew wider.

"Yeah Fi, that sounds beyond amazing!" Adam answered. "I'm sure my mom won't mind." He mentioned. All eyes were on me. I stared back at them, a smile forming on my lips.

"Ok don't get me wrong, it sounds super fun to get away from this place, but I don't know If my parents would want me to go on a trip." I explained.

"Well aren't your parents gonna be away?" Eli asked. Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I love how Eli remembers all this stuff I can't even remember, I smiled at the thought.

"Now that you mention that…I'm sure they'll say its fine. I would've been stuck in my house anyway." I responded. Fiona's face was getting more anxious and anxious.

"So?...stay or go blue eyes?" Eli asked. I smiled up at him and thought about it.

"Yeah I'll go!" I finally said. Fiona squealed with joy and handed us our plane tickets.

"Oh…fi?" Adam asked his eyes scanning over his ticket, "Where are we going and when are we leaving?"

"Oh I'm sorry. Well we are going to Hawaii. And…let's see today is Thursday…we leave on Saturday" She stated mumbling some to herself. Adam's, Eli's and my mouth dropped.

"Hawaii?" I asked getting even more excited.

"Yeah, we would've been going somewhere like Paris or Cuba or something, but I went there a couple months ago and I decided to try something new." She stated with a smile.

"Girl, Paris, Jamaica or where ever, I'm just excited we're getting out of Canada for a while!" Eli said with joy and a huge smile.

"Aha yeah, hopefully it will be awesome." Adam included walking over to sit on the couch with Fiona. They sat down then Eli and I looked at each other. We exchanged smiles and glanced over at the couch facing Adam and Fiona. Eli walked over to the couch and sat down, I watched him and saw him par the spot next to him. I smiled and took the seat. After a while of sitting and talking about more comics and sipping ice tea, I soon got sleepy. I looked over towards Adam who looked like he wasn't ready to leave, and then I looked toward Eli who looked the same. I sighed, puffed up a pillow and put it underneath my head and laid down on the couch laying my feet across Eli's lap. I heard Eli and Adam and even Fiona chuckle a bit, but soon I felt Eli sort of pet my feet or whatever in a comforting way. I checked my watch before I fell asleep and saw that it was 8:34. Good, couple hours till curfue. I then closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep with the comforting feeling Eli was creating.

...

I woke up to the sound of Eli calling my name. I opened my eyes slowly, and looked at Eli who was closer to my face.

"Clare!" Eli said. "Blue eyes?" he tried again saying it with a childish humming tune.

"Yes…?" I managed to say. I felt the feeling of very stale gum on my tongue. Hmm forgot it was there.

"I believe it is past your curfew, and I need to get you home." He replied with a smile. My head shot up then, almost bumping into Eli.

"Really?...what time is it?" I asked looking around the room.

"Its like…10:27" he responded. I looked at him after he responded.

"What?" he asked a little confused.

"You spent 2 hours talking about comics?" I asked him with a smile.

"We weren't talking about that the whole time…" he said sounding a tad bit suspicious.

"Well what were you talking about? and where's Adam?" I asked preparing to get some answers.

" uh you know, stuff. And he's putting Fiona to bed." He explained. I was too tired to care about what he's implying.

"Well ok then…can we leave? I don't know why, but I just got super tired." I asked feeling like dropping my torso back onto Fiona's comfy couch.

"We'll leave soon blue eyes, no need to complain." Eli answered. I feel so comfy around Eli. Whenever he's around me I feel safe, and loved. Adam walked in then.

"Oh…am I interrupting something?" Adam asked a little cocky. Aha that rubbed off from Eli. Eli gave him a 'shut up' look before turning back to me.

"Can we leave now…?" I asked again.

"Yupp, tis time to go home." Eli said in a British accent. I laughed a little, and got up from the couch slowly. It was cold outside and I didn't even bother bringing a sweatshirt. Eli seemed to notice me in the cold.

"Here…you need it more than I do." I looked down at his hands and saw his sweater. I smiled before I looked up at him.

"Are you sure? Wont you be cold?" I asked.

"Of course I'm sure, and come on Clare…I'm a man. I can handle it" he said with a smile. I laughed and reached for the sweater. Eli didn't hand it to me, instead he helped me put it on. I couldn't help but smile at his actions. I zipped it up and continued walking. We reached Morty and climbed in. Adam was the first to get dropped off, both Eli and I waved goodbye and headed to my house. I didn't live far from Adam maybe a street away, so the car ride was short. It wasn't one of those awkward silences, it was a comfortable one. Eli stopped Morty in front of my house, I just looked over at my front door sighing. I took off my seatbelt and glanced to Eli.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Eli asked.

"Of course." I answered and climbed out of Morty. I waved bye then walked into my house to find my mom eating a late snack and reading the newspaper at the table.

"Hey mom." I said she glanced up from her reading.

"Hey Clare, why you home late?" she asked. Then tone in her voice didn't seem to hold anger which was surprising.

"I was hanging out with Eli and Adam over at Fiona's." I answered and started walking off to my room.

"Clare?" my mother said. I stopped on the stair and looked back at her. I started walking back towards the table.

"Are you sure you don't mind us leaving you?" she asked a little sad.

"Yeah mom, it'll be good for you and dad." I answered.

"I guess you're right. But will you be ok here all by yourself? I just don't feel comfortable with the thought of you being alone on your spring break." She explained.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. But that's what I wanted to ask you." I said. She looked at me a bit curious. "Well Adam, Eli and I were with Fiona because she invited us to go…on a trip with her." I responded. I looked at my mom, who was staring at me in a 'Really?' sort of look.

"A trip?" she asked a bit shocked.

"Yeah…her mom gave her 3 extra tickets, so she asked us to join her." I explained some more.

"I don't know." She started.

"But mom, what will I do for the next 14 days? Be stuck here in the house?" I said sort of begging. I really wanted to go on this trip, not just because of the warm beaches and beautiful scenery, but because Eli would be there too…and you know adam too. I looked up at my mom. Who actually looked like considering it.

"Who, Where, and When?" she asked. Those words mean she actually was considering it, but they also mean give me more information.

"Adam, Eli, me, and Fiona, Saturday, and Hawaii." Her mouth opened.

"Hawaii? Clare don't you think that's a little too far? And Saturday? That's like a day away." She concluded.

"Yeah but mom, this is spring break! And you and dad are leaving tomorrow afternoon." I said confidently.

"But there are boys going Clare…" she observed in a strict tone.

"And a girl. There's no reason to freak out mom." I said. I looked over at her hopeful. She sighed then returned the look.

"You'll be safe and good?" she asked me.

"Yeah mom of course! I know what's right and wrong." I replied, a smile forming on my face.

"Well…ok." She finally said. I practically screamed with joy.

"Settle down Clare." She said with a little laugh. "Alright, time to go to bed." She stated.

"Right! Bed! Goodnight!" I replied with excitement.

I ran up the stairs. Once I entered my room, I started packing. Shorts, T-Shirts, Flip-flops, Sun screen, cute little summer dressed, and all that nifty-ness. I got everything in my suitcase, and set it to a corner of my room. I decided I should get some sleep. I walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I finished up and looked on the counter and saw a box of tampons in the corner. Thank god I just finished or this would be a sucky vacation. I picked up the box and thanked Mother Nature silently. I walked back into my room and dropped myself onto my bed. I attempted to fall asleep, and failed drastically. Eventually I fell asleep to the exciting thoughts about Hawaii.

…**...**

**Mmkay…end of chapter 2. (: Clare's mommy said yes! YAY!**

**Feel free to comment! And watch out for chapter 3! Kthanksbye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, here before you is chapter 3! Yayy! :D**

**And tonight's episode…..AWESOME! It was super legit and un-legit at the same time! Stupid Fitz…sorry for all you Fitz lovers! I'm just not a big fan of him! :) **

**Okay, you may read the story now! Sorry for ^^ that just putting it out there.**

**K! Enjoy….**

…**..**

I was on the beach watching the sunset with Eli, Adam, and Fiona. We were sitting by our little fire admiring the beautiful sun about to set. We were roasting marsh mellows and telling stories of the good old times. I sat with Eli on a blanket on the sand. We were cuddling and staring out into the ocean. Eli was gently rubbing my arm, while I my hand was grazing over his. The sun had sunk into the water, its light still peeking out through the clouds. The stars were beginning to come out and I looked over to Eli, who was staring back with loving eyes. He moved a piece of hair away from my face, and began approaching. My heart bean skipping beats and our lips were inches away.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!" my alarm went off waking me from my dream. I shot my head up, and looked toward the noise. I shut it off, and glared at it.

"Thank you alarm clock, for ruining my dream!" I said giving it the look of shame.

"BEEP BEEP BEPP!" it went off again. Now I was kind of scared. I pushed the snooze button again.

"Alright I'm sorry!" I said as I stared at it. "You're a spazz!" I muttered to myself with a frightened look on my face. I soon realized a couple of things. First, my alarm clock hates me. Second, I'm weird for talking to my alarm clock. And last, I'm going to Hawaii tomorrow. I looked at my suitcase and a smile came on my face. I got out of bed and went to my bathroom to take a shower. Afterwards I got dressed and applied some make up. I headed down to my kitchen. I saw my dad sitting at the table drinking some coffee while reading the latest newspaper.

"Morning Clare." He said.

"Morning dad." I replied while heading over to the counter.

"So, your mother tells me your going on a little trip." He said.

"Uh yeah, she said I could go." I answered feeling a bit scared that he would say that I couldn't go.

"Well just be careful over there in Hawaii." He replied. I sighed with relief.

"Of course dad." I said as I took a bite of my apple. "So did mom leave already?" I asked. He continued looking down towards his paper when he answered.

"Yupp." I sighed at his answer. I miss the old days when we were all a happy family. Just me, mom, dad, and Darcy.

"Well I should leave for school." I said.

"Oh do you need a ride? I can give you one." He suggested. I looked at him.

"Are you sure? I can just go by myself." I answered.

"Yeah, I'll give you a ride" he replied.

"Well ok." I said as I got my bag. The car ride was silent as I stared out my window. My eyes lit up as we drove by Alli's house. Man I miss her. Maybe I'll call her to ask if she wants to hang out tonight. We haven't hung out in forever, and I can tell her about my Hawaii plans. Yeah, I'll call her after school. My dad pulled in at the front of Degrassi. I got out and thanked him through the open window.

"I'll see you after school." He answered back. I walked up to the doors and made my way to my locker. I saw Eli there already with Adam at his side. I could hear Adam babble about Hawaii from a great distance. I made my way over there hearing Adam faintly in the background.

"Are you excited for Hawaii? Well are you? Oh god I'm just super excited for Hawaii!" Adam kept repeating. I reached them and glanced up at Eli. He look super annoyed, which was actually cute. I smiled at Adam still repeating himself.

"Well sounds like someone's excited for Hawaii tomorrow." I observed. I opened up my locker and plopped a piece of gum in my mouth.

"Well YEAH!" Adam answered. I smiled at his excitement. I was actually super excited too, I just didn't show it as much as Adam.

"Want some gum?" I offered them both. They gladly took a piece and plopped it into their mouths too.

"So, is Fiona here today?" I asked Adam.

"Yeah she is. She's with Holly J or something." He answered back.

"So is she excited too?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's so excited its contagious. Just Look at me!" Adam replied. I swear he's gone crazy and we haven't even left yet.

"So Edwards…ready for our big trip tomorrow?" Eli asked me. I looked up at his gorgeous green eyes as I was about to answer. I love his eyes, and I got lost in them for staring at them too long.

"Um…hello? Blue eyes…?" Eli said. I snapped out of it then. I felt my cheeks start to blush, and I quickly gathered up my thoughts again.

"Oh um…what was the question?" I asked a little embarrassed. Eli laughed and his smirk appeared on his face.

"What's wrong Edwards? Getting lost in your thoughts because of my looks?" he replied laughing a bit. Is he a mind reader? I laughed to try to hide the truth.

"In your dreams." I answered back sarcastically. He laughed back. Adam cleared his throat trying to get our attention. Eli and I turned our heads from each other's eyes to face Adam.

"You two done flirting?" Adam asked.

"What…flirting? Why would we be flirting?" "Flirting? We're not flirting." Eli and I said at the same time.

"Sure…ok." he replied with a smile. "Why don't we just go to class now? Ok…sound good?" He finished.

"Sounds good." Eli responded. We walked down the hallway bumping into Fiona.

"Hey guys! Are you all set and ready to go tomorrow?" Fiona asked with a huge smile glued to her face.

"Yupp we are Fi! And what about yourself?" Adam answered.

"Well of course!" she replied wrapping an arm around Adam. There was that awkward feeling again.

"Anyway!" Eli started "How about heading to class?" he finished putting his hands together. I looked over at adam smiling at him.

"Oh yeah…class." Adam replied. We continued walking down the hall, when Eli noticed Fitz in the hallway talking with his friends. Eli shot him a death glare, I noticed so I gently touched Eli's arm.

"Don't bother hating on him, it'll be a waste of time." I said comforting him.

"People like him piss me off." Eli replied still staring at Fitz

"I know, but try to forget him bullying you. Please…for me?" I asked with a smile.

"Clare he doesn't bully me." He answered back. I looked up at him. He sighed.

"Fine…just for you though." He said. I smiled in achievement.

"Good! Now go to class, learn something and go have fun!" I demanded as we reached his class.

"I'll have to consider that part." He replied then walked into his class. I walked into my history class and took my seat. The whole class period I did nothing. Instead of paying attention, I doodled a palm tree with me, Fiona, Adam, and Eli sitting under it with a fire next to us. I looked up and saw everybody reading their books. I looked back down towards my picture. I drew my dream and smiled at the piece of paper.

The rest of the day went by super slow. Class after class, I kept doodling. I was so ready for this break, getting away from school and my parents for a while was all I needed. In English, we did nothing considering spring break was gonna start a couple hours from now. So, we were allowed to talk and relax for the class period. Adam and Eli, of course, were talking about Hawaii. So I just listened.

"I am so excited for Hawaii. It's gonna be super legit! So what are we gonna do first when we get there?" Adam asked us.

"Oh it will be awesome." Eli answered glancing at me. "Uh, I don't know. What do you wanna do when we get there?" he finished.

"Well I guess Fiona could figure that stuff out, then later we can do whatever." Adam replied. They were caught up in their discussion, when I started doodling again. I don't know why I keep doing it. I looked up and turned my head toward the window. The thought of Alli and I hanging out popped in my head. I missed alli, haven't seen her since the day she left. I heard Adam and Eli's voice grow into whispers.

"Why is Clare so quiet?" Eli asked.

"What is she doing? Is she drawing?" Adam asked. I heard their whispers and looked up from my notebook.

"What?" I asked.

"Aren't you excited for Hawaii tomorrow?" Adam asked as I started chewing my pencil.

"Yeah I am, why wouldn't I be?" I answered him.

"Well you seem pretty…quiet" Eli said.

"Just thinking I guess." I answered then looked back towards the window.

"About what?" Adam asked again.

"More like a who." I replied seconds later still looking at the window. Adam glanced at Eli. Eli stared at me looking a little worried. "I miss alli." I said not even noticing Eli and Adam's actions. I looked back afterwards and noticed both Eli and Adam sigh a little. I decided not to even ask why they were.

"That's who your thinking of?" Adam asked trying to make my point clear.

"Yeah, who else would I be thinking of?" I asked curious. I saw Eli sigh with relief and looked back towards Adam.

"Oh I don't know, maybe a boy." He asked suggestively.

"Ah…I see. Well I already have my eye on someone I'm not gonna spill the beans!" I answered back. Eli looked worried again. Oopes. That was not supposed to come out of my mouth. I instantly regret it. Soon I could feel the blush take over my face. Now Eli and Adam are gonna be bugging me about it. I can't tell them considering the guy I like is Eli.

"Tell us." Adam and Eli said.

"Maybe later." I lied looking at Adam. I then looked over at Eli and gave him my Eli smile, the only smile I give to Eli. Adam watched me give my smile to Eli, and then smiled to himself looking over to Eli, then back to me. The bell rang. And everyone got out of their seats. I said my goodbyes and headed for math quickly.

"Who do you think Clare likes?" Eli asked Adam worriedly.

"Dude. I saw her give you that smile." Adam said smiling himself.

"What smile?" Eli asked confused.

"THE smile." Adam said clutching his notebook.

"WHAT SMILE?" Eli said getting impatient.

"Forget it. I think I know who she likes, and you don't need to worry about it." Adam answered.

"Urghh…fine. Best I better not be paranoid about it I guess. But how can I not think about it! She could be talking about some other guy. I mean, why would she go for a guy like me? The total opposite of Clare Edwards." Eli said sighing.

"Seriously, don't worry about it." Adam responded. Eli sighed.

"Gotta go to class. Investigate for me if you you see her?" Eli asked hopeful.

"Maybe…" Adam answered and walked to his class.

School finally ended. I walked up to my locker to put some books away. I pulled out my cell phone when I reached my locker and shot Alli a text.

"_Alli Text me! We should hang tonight! :)"_ I hit send and opened my locker. Soon Adam was right by my side. I looked up at him.

"Well hello…" I said a little weirded out.

"Hey!" He replied. "So…do you trust me Clare?" Adam asked. I turned to face him.

"Well yeah, your one of my best friends." I answered back.

"Can you please tell me who you like?" He pleaded.

"Why? I know your gonna tell him if I tell you!" I said turning back to my locker.

"Come on Clare!" adam said giving me his puppy dog face. I smiled at his face. It was very childish but that's Adam for you. I looked around looking for any sign of Eli, but saw nothing.

"I can trust you right?" I said confirming his words.

"Of course." He replied.

"Fine…I kinda like," I paused and looked around again making sure. "Eli." I whispered the last part. Adam's mouth turned into an 'O' then turned into a smiley 'O'

"I KNEW IT!" he yelled throwing his hands up in the air. I shot him a 'shut up' look.

"Shhh! someone could hear you!" I said calming him down. "I can trust you not to say a word can't I?" I questioned Adam.

"Yes! I won't tell anyone! I promise!" Adam said. Just then Fiona walked up.

"Hey Clare, I just wanted to let you know that you have to be at the airport by noon. Our plane leaves at 1:00 and you know we have to get through security and all that goodness." She said.

"Well ok." I replied with a smile closing my locker.

"Well I think its time we left, the school has gone completely empty." Fiona mentioned. I looked around and sure enough, the halls were pretty empty.

"Yeah we should, but where's Eli?" I asked. Adam looked at me with a grin. I looked at him and shot him yet another 'shut up' glare.

"Uh…he skipped last class." Adam said.

"Oh, ok then. "Let's blow this popsicle stand." I answered and we headed out of the school and into the parking lot. I said my goodbyes to Adam and Fiona.

"Bye! See you guys tomorrow!" I said.

"See ya" they replied and hopped into Fiona's car. I began the walk home. Enjoying the beautiful scenery, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out, seeing that Alli is calling me. I quickly picked it up.

"Alli!" I said with a huge smile.

"Clare!" the familiar voice responded.

"Oh thanks for calling me! I miss you so much! Degrassi isn't the same without you in the halls." I said.

"Aw! Thanks Clare. I missed you too." She replied.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight? Maybe spend the night?" I asked.

""Yeah, I'd love too."

"Great! I can't wait to see you." I said still smiling. I heard my phone buzz against my ear. I looked at the screen and it read _Low battery._

"Alli, my battery is gonna die like now. So we'll talk later?" I asked.

"Yeah of course, cause girl we got a lot of catching up to do! And you need to tell me all about how you and Eli are doing." She demanded. I smirked as I heard her.

"Fine. Until then." I replied, "See ya later." I said and hung up. I kept walking with excitement boiling inside of me. First, Alli and I hanging out; we can have a girls night and just talk. And I still can't believe I was going to Hawaii tomorrow.

…..

**I know this chapter really sucked! _ but hopefully the next chapter will be better.**

**And ECLARE3 forev's! :D ok peace…and yeah! Another chapter. Just hit that nifty button over to the right=**** for the next one. KThanksBye! **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4! Enjoy it…(: kthanksbye**

…**.**

I reached my house. I walked up through my door and opened it. I saw my parents sitting at the table, reading something. I dropped my bag and began approaching them slowly and lazily. I pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Clare, we're gonna be leaving here in an hour." My dad said. I looked up at him, remembering the plans I had with Alli tonight.

"Oh, ok. Well is it alright if Alli can stay the night tonight? I already invited her." I replied. My mom looked over to me.

"Of course, Alli is always welcome here. Just no wild parties or boys at our house" She answered.

"Yeah ok mom. She might be here in an hour or so." I included.

"Well, to make time go faster, why don't you look through your suitcase to see if you have everything." My mom suggested.

"I already have everything I need mom." I answered her. She nodded her head and started reading again. I watched my parents questioning myself. How did we go from happy family to barely talking to each other? I sighed and got up from my seat. I grabbed my bag from the floor and began for the stairs. I passed pictures of my family smiling and laughing together in the hallway to my room. I smiled at them then I walked into my room and shut the door behind me. I thought about what my mom said. So I quickly checked through my suitcase, just in case. I had everything already, so I zipped it back up and set it to the side. I walked over to my laptop and turned it on. I turned on my iPod on my desk and began playing with some of the apps I have on it waiting for my laptop. Once my laptop was awake, I plugged in my iPod to charge it for the plane ride tomorrow. I went on facerange quickly checking who was on. Finding no one interesting I decided to just update my status.

"_Hawaii! Be prepared! Clare is on her way there tomorrow! :D" _it read. I logged out afterwards. I heard the doorbell ring, and my face lit up with a smile. Alli was here! I practically ran downstairs to open the door, but my mom beat me to it. I saw Alli hugging my mom and greeting my dad.

"Well hello Alli! Haven't seen you in a while! How have you been?" My dad asked.

"Just fine actually, nothing really changed." She replied. I was standing behind my mom, until I pushed her aside to reach out and give Alli a super big bear hug.

"ALLI!" I screamed with joy.

"CLARE!" she screamed in return. It seems like we hugged forever, then we broke apart and started talking again.

"I missed you so much Clare!" Alli said pulling me into another hug.

"I missed you too!" I replied. My mother decided to interrupt our catching up.

"Well Clare, I think it's time your father and I should be going." She said carrying her own luggage. I released Alli and turned my body towards my mom.

"Oh, well go have fun and learn something." I said. My mom got a sad look on her face from my answer.

"Don't worry about me. You and dad will learn something over there. Maybe it'll help you guys." I continued. Alli stood there with her bag of clothes watching with a smile of agreement.

"Just be careful in Hawaii. Don't forget to call us and tell us how it's going. And we will also be giving you surprise calls just to check up on you." She replied.

"Ok." I answered back pulling my mom into a hug. My dad was already in the car, waiting patiently for my mom.

"I better go." She said as she walked out the door. I felt a little sad, then I turned to face Alli, ,I forgot she was there for a second.

"We have a lot of catching up to do." She stated. I looked at her smiling.

"Yeah…we do." I answered remembering about Hawaii and Eli.

"Let's start with this…you're going to Hawaii?" she asked confused.

"Yeah! I was just about to tell you about that." I replied walking into the kitchen. I pulled out a couple of snacks and sat down. Alli soon followed.

"When and with who?" she asked as she sat down across from me.

"Tomorrow and I'm going with Adam, Fiona, and…Eli." I answered her. Her mouth dropped.

"You going to Hawaii, tomorrow…with Eli?" she asked sounding excited.

"With Fiona and Adam too!" I corrected her.

"Clare! Aren't you excited? You and Eli, in Hawaii, together! Anything can happen there between you two." She said getting that cocky smile on her face.

"Yeah I guess…" I whispered a smile growing on my face.

"Well come on! Let me see your suitcase." She demanded. I looked at her.

"Why?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Because you are going to the tropics, with Eli and I wanna see your outfits for the occasion." She replied. Oh boy, Alli's gonna rearrange my whole attire…I can feel it. I sighed before standing up.

"This way." I said going up the stairs. Alli jumped out of her seat and followed me up to my room. I opened up my suitcase for Alli. She stared down at it, then looked up towards my face.

"Clare, I'm gonna re-pack your outfits for you!" she demanded with her smile. I smiled as well, feeling a bit frightened but super excited. Alli looked back at the suitcase before taking some things out. Having a feeling this was gonna take a while, I went to my laptop and turned on some music. I sat down and watched Alli go back and forth to my closet trying to figure this out. I didn't even bother helping her, because I knew she would wanna do this on her own. Alli always had a thing for fashion, and she always loved changing mine. After she was done swapping clothes, she zipped up my suitcase and set it next to the door.

"Don't change anything! You will wear whatever's in there at Hawaii!" she demanded. Wow it must've been her time of the month…she gets super demanding when it usually comes around.

"Ok, but I'm not that scared. All you had to work with is the clothes in my closet, nothing more or nothing less." I replied with a smile.

"Hey I did my best! And besides, its all like the super cute summer clothes you never wear." She replied.

"Fine. How about a movie then?" I asked looking at my watch. It was nearly 8:30

"Sure!" she replied and we headed downstairs to my living room. I took about 5 movies out randomly and set them on the table. I mixed them up, and Alli closed her eyes and choose one randomly. We always do it this, less work for us to decide on a movie.

"I guess its gonna be…" she started, "Finding Nemo!" she replied with a smile.

"Yayy! I haven't seen that movie in forever!" I replied laughing. Alli went to put it in, and I made my way to the kitchen to get some snacks. I came back with some popcorn just in time, the movie was at the sad beginning were all of the babies except Nemo get eaten. I sat down on the couch and put the bowl on the table. When Alli and I watch movies, we really watch it. We rarely talk during the movie. But there's just something about Nemo, that gets us talking. Maybe the really nifty songs dory sing or something.

"Just keep swimming! Just keep swimming!" Alli and I sang. We laughed at ourselves for being so silly.

"So Clare, are you gonna go scuba diving or something like that?" she asked me.

"Well I don't know, should I?" I asked a little hesitant.

"Yeah you should! It's like a once in a lifetime opportunity!...but if you get scared, maybe Eli can join you." She offered with a smile.

"…Stop it." I said smiling. I could feel the blush come to my face at just the thought of Eli shirtless.

"Oh come on Clare, you know you got the hots for him!" she added laughing at her own corniness.

"Don't even go there Bhandari!" I replied laughing.

"Fine fine, but you know you want him." She replied. I only looked at her this time.

"I knew it!" she burst out with a smile of success on her face.

"Ok enough about me." I said trying to change the subject. "Tell me about your new school." I said. She calmed herself down to reply.

"Its fine it guess…." She started. I started at her with disbelief in my eyes. "Actually Clare I hate it. I don't fit in and its complete torture! I miss Degrassi so much! I even befriended some chick my parents like to try to make her, make me look good. But she's terrible." She finished looking back at Nemo. I felt bad for her.

"I'm sure it's not that bad…and what happened with this girl?" I asked curious.

"It's a long story." She replied, "Let's just say she wasn't very good at keeping promises."

"Oh I'm sorry…I really wish you could come back to Degrassi." I mentioned.

"One day Clare, I will come back." She said confidently.

"Well, I can't wait." I answered back. The movie ended, and both Alli and I yawned. I looked down at my watch. It was almost 11:30.

"Well, ready to call it a night?" I asked

"…YYeah." She said as she yawned. "Besides, you got a big day ahead of you tomorrow." She said as she got up from the couch.

"I guess I do." I replied getting up as well. I turned off the TV, and we went for my room.

"I'm gonna go change and brush my teeth. I'll be back." She said as she walked to my bedroom door.

"Mmkay, I'll get our beds ready." I replied.

"Alright." She yelled from the hallway. I set up blankets and pillows on my bedroom floor. This sleepover was totally different from the ones we usually have. Usually we do makeovers, prank call people, read magazines, and eat junk food all night, but this night seemed different. Well whatever, makeovers or not, I'm glad I can just chill with her. She came back in wearing her blue stripped pajama pants and a tooth brush in her hand.

"Bed is set!" I announced.

"Awesome." She replied with a smile as she laid down. She pulled her blanket over her and stared up at the ceiling. I laid down, my head next to her feet, like we always do.

"Clare you need to take pictures and videos and stuff. I want to see everything! " she said. :I wanna see pictures of you and Eli having fun and videos of you and Eli too!" she finished.

"Aha…well don't worry. I'm gonna bring my flip video/camera thing so I'll be sure to take tons of pictures and videos of my adventures." I replied.

"Yeah, make sure! I wanna see you and Eli have fun in the sun…oh and Adam and Fiona too. But mostly you and Eli." She answered back.

"Fine." I said. It was silent after that. Moments later, Alli's voice spoke out.

"So I'm gonna take you to the airport right?" she asked hopeful.

"But of course." I answered her.

"Ok good, don't wanna miss that." Again it was silent. "So who are you sitting with on the plane?" Alli asked. Good question. I forgot to ask Fiona that.

"Oh I don't know, guess I should've asked Fiona."

"Is it a big plane or a little one?" Alli asked.

"I don't know." I replied. "I think it's small…we might be taking Fiona's Jet."

"Wow…a jet? I wish I was her." Alli said.

"Yeah, it's the family's jet or something like that." I replied. As soon as I said that, I saw Alli's head shoot up in the darkness. I could faintly see a huge smile on her face.

"You know what that means?" she asked me.

"Uhh…free food?" I guessed.

"No…well that, and your gonna sit with Eli on the way there!" she answered. It was silent as I was taking in her thoughts.

"Oh my god! Excitement Clare!" she said laying back down.

"Yeah…" I replied with a smile.

"Well goodnight. I think what I said will keep your mind going for a while. See you in the morning." She finished

"Yeah goodnight." I replied. I sat there staring at the ceiling \, thinking of the thoughts flooding into my head. If I did sit with Eli on the plane it would be an awesome plane ride. My mind began drifting away, the thoughts still lingering around until they put me to sleep.

…

**Yupp, little Alli/Clare sleepover. Nothing special. **

**But anyway feel free to comment and do all that stuff. Kk I'll post more chapters later(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the review guys! Even though there's not much, I still love reading them. So keep them coming! :D**

**Ok, so I thought since I did a little Clare/Alli bonding sleepover thing, I would do the same for Eli and Adam…**

**SO THIS CHAPTER IS IN ELI'S POV! **** just saying.**

**So here it is! :D**

…

ELI POV (earlier in the day)

I was sitting on my couch watching some TV. CeCe was home, and she was baking some cookies in the kitchen. I loved my parents, they didn't care if I skipped or not, which is pretty awesome. I texted Adam and asked him if he wanted to just crash at my house tonight and we can go to the airport together. He agreed and said he would be her in like 30 minutes. I was flipping through the channels, when CeCe called me to the kitchen.

"Cookies Eli!" She yelled.

"Alright, I'm coming." I answered as I got up from the couch. I walked into the kitchen with a smile on my face. The smell of my mom's cookies filled the room, and my mouth started to water. I took a cookie and started back for the couch.

"Eli, come back." CeCe said as she started doing some dishes. I sighed and walked back in.

"You know mom, I'm watching this really cool documentary about cheese and I don't wanna miss it." I answered sarcastically when I entered the kitchen.

"Oh don't worry, it'll only take a minute." She replied squirting some soap into the sink. "So, Hawaii tomorrow huh?" she said.

"Yupp." I answered a little unsure as to why she wanted to talk about Hawaii.

"Just take care of yourself over there baby boy." She said. I smiled at her.

"Of course mommy." I said in my kid voice. She laughed at my childish act.

"Oh and make sure you take care of Clare too." She said sternly. My mother loved Clare. I brought Clare here many times and whenever she's here, my mother loves it. She says that when Clare is around, the atmosphere is just better. Well who can blame her? Clare is sweet, nice, funny, and beautiful. I smiled as I kept thinking about Clare, and then quickly answered CeCe back.

"With my life mom." I answered.

"Good. You guys are so good together…why aren't you two together yet?" CeCe asked. Oh god I can't believe she is asking me that. I sighed before I replied.

"Well mom, I'm still working on that part. Hopefully something will happen between us in Hawaii." I answered, getting lost in thoughts and ideas of winning Clare over.

"Okay, you can go back to your cheese." She said.

"Aha, ok." I replied heading back to the couch. I plopped myself down just when the doorbell rang. I got up from the couch to answer the door. I swung it open and there stood Adam.

"Sup dude?" Adam said as he walked in.

"Hey Adam." I relied making room for him to enter. He didn't seem as excited he was last time I saw him, which was weird. He was bouncing off the walls with his excitement.

"Are you still excited?" I asked him. Adam dropped his stuff by my couch then looked back towards me.

"Yeah dude! I'm just a little tired. It's been a long day." He replied.

"Aiight." I answered back. We walked to the couch and sat down.

"Hey Adam, nice to see you! How are you?" CeCe asked as she walked up to us with a plate of cookies.

"Oh I'm fine, same old same old." Adam replied eyeballing the cookies with a look of need. I couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face…he must've been hungry if he was looking at them like that.

"Well that's good. Hey you want a cookie?" CeCe asked offering him a plate of cookies.

"Sure! I'm always up for food, especially yours. Your cooking is amazing!" Adam answered grabbing a cookie or three.

"Oh well thank you." CeCe answered placing the plate of cookies on the table in front of us. CeCe headed back for the kitchen.

"So Eli, what's the plan?" Adam asked as he took a bite into his cookie.

"I don't know. We could go read comics or eat or whatever." I replied.

"Okay, comics first then!" Adam said. We sat on the couch reading and discussing our comics. Adam and I devoured the cookies and drank all of our milk. Adam looked up from his comic and looked at me.

"So…are you excited for our trip Eli?" Adam asked. I looked up from my comic and then to Adam.

"Well yeah, I'm going with Clare!...and you of course, but with Clare!" I answered getting a tad bit too excited. Oh man, I was acting like Adam. Then I remembered our earlier discussion.

"So did you investigate for me?" I asked hopeful.

"Uh yeah." He answered. I looked at him with big eyes.

"Well, care to share it Sherlock?" I asked.

"I promised I wouldn't say." He responded.

"What? Why?" I asked a little sad.

"You know Clare…she wants things like this to be kept secret."

"But now I'm gonna go insane from thinking about it." I answered. Adam rolled up his comic and hit me on the head.

"No need to go there Eli." He said trying to calm me down. "Just study her actions toward people." he continued. I started getting confused. "Study the way she acts around you…maybe you can figure it out yourself." Adam finished giving me advice. I looked at him and he nodded in a 'believe me' sorta way.

"Trust me! Just do it!" he said.

"That sounds pretty ninja...I'll do it then! Thanks Adam." I replied. I smiled at our brainstorming idea.

"Mhmm, anytime. Anyway, I'm tired of reading." Adam complained. I chuckled at him a little.

"How about we play some video games then." I asked as I got up from the couch. I headed toward the XBox and looked at the games I had.

"What do you wanna play?" Adam asked.

"Well whatever we play, I will kick your ass." I answered him.

"I don't know about that! I'm feeling pretty good about today…put in Black-Ops." Adam replied.

"Black-Ops it is!" I said as I took the CD out of its case. I plopped it in and Adam and I began playing. We played for hours only stopping to eat pizza or in Adam's case, use the bathroom. Like I said before, I really do have the bladder of a camel, it's amazing.

Adam and I eventually stopped playing at like 11:40. Just to make things clear, I did kick his ass. I'm awesome at that game, Adam's just a slow learner I guess.

"Yeah, I won." I announced. Adam looked away toward the empty cookie plate still sitting on the table.

"Uh-huh! Don't get too excited, I let you win." Adam said with tons of sarcasm and lying in the tone of his voice.

"Sure…" I answered back. It was kinda quite after that. I checked the time, and thought that we should eat something before we sleep.

"How about one last meal before heading to bed?" I asked. Adam looked up.

"Sounds like a plan!" he answered as we headed for the kitchen. We started eating the leftover pizza.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" I asked taking bit of my pepperoni pizza.

"We meet the girls there, we board Fiona's plane, the flight should take a good like…5 hours. Then we get there and have an awesome time!" Adam explained.

"Sounds good." I answered back.

"I'm gonna sit with Fiona…oh and your gonna sit with Clare." Adam added.

"Really?" I asked with a smile.

"Mhmm….really." Adam replied. He put the last bite of his pizza in his mouth before getting a glass of water. He drank it all in a couple huge gulps.

"Well then, let's sleep." Adam said knowing what he said got me thinking.

"Sure." I answered back as I headed to the living room. Adam took his couch, while I took my comfy recliner. Adam soon fell asleep, and it was just me and my thoughts left in the room. Clare and I hanging out together tomorrow was on my mind. The only thing Clare and I do when we're together is make jokes, enjoy each other's company, laugh, and flirt. So I was looking forward to tomorrow. I closed my eyes attempting to calm myself in order to sleep. Eventually, I felt myself go into sweet slumber.

…**..**

**You know what to do! :D review please! KTHANKS!**

**But, sorry 1 chapter this week! :\**

**^^ sorry! I was lazy this week…(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! :D **

**Nothing really to say at the moment. Other than…..no nothing really to say. Other than that… *AislinnShrug***

**OH YEAH!...back to Clare's POV :) **

…**..**

I was starting to come back to reality, when I was woken up from Alli. She knelt by my side, pushing and yelling at me to get up.

"CLARE! YOU'RE GOING TO HAWAII TODAY! Might wanna get up now!" I heard Alli yell. I tried shrugging her off, but she wouldn't have it.

"CLARE! Time to get up now. It's about…10:35 and you still need to take a shower and get ready for your vacation!" it took me a while to register what she actually said. My eyes shot open, and then I shot my head up.

"I'm going to Hawaii today!" I said with joy.

"Good Observation!" Alli complimented me. She smiled to me and started pushing me to get off the floor. Alli and I eventually got up. We stood in the middle of my room. She stared at me.

"Well?...go get ready!" she ordered. I did as I was told and headed for the bathroom. "I'll go make you some breakfast." Alli added. I nodded my head before shutting the door. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled with excitement. Today was gonna be a good day, so I cranked up the stereo in my bathroom and started dancing and jumping around. I eventually got in the shower and began shampooing my hair. I finished my shower and dressed myself for the day. Today, Alli told me to wear specific clothes. I wore knee-length jean Capri's and a super cute sundress. I curled my hair the usual way, and then applied some make-up. After I was done 'dolling' myself up, I took one last glance at myself in the mirror. I smiled with confidence in my outfit. The sundress matched perfectly with my Capri's. I thought I looked really good. My hair was perfect, just a little bit damp and just in between the perfect amount of curly-ness. I walked out of the bathroom and went to my room. I walked in and went to the corner where my luggage occupied. I grabbed it and began for the door. I walked out into the hallway, and the fresh aroma of pancakes filled the hall. I made my way down the stairs making tons of noise with my luggage. I saw Alli's head pop around the corner of the kitchen.

"Wow Clare. You look good! That sundress is just so amazing on you! Why haven't you worn it before?" she asked. I looked down at my dress then back at her.

"I don't know, I didn't even know I had this." I answered.

"Well anyway, its about 11:15 so eat up quickly so we can go." She said.

"Alright." I answered. I gladly took the pancakes out of the pan and began to eat them.

"Now that you're out of the bathroom, I can go get ready." Alli said heading up the stairs.

"Hey! It takes time to look this good!" I answered, trying to hold back my smile. I couldn't, my smile escaped from my mouth. Alli smiled and laughed a little before going upstairs. After about 10 minutes, I stood by my door next to my luggage. As soon as I was about to call Alli down, I heard my phone ring. I thought it was Adam or something, but when I took out my phone it was my mom.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Clare." I heard my mother say, I smiled at the tone of her voice. She seemed happy; I haven't heard her like this in ages. "How are you? Are you in Hawaii yet?" she asked.

"Oh not yet. Just waiting for Alli to get ready so we can head to the airport." I answered. I looked over at the stairs and saw no sign of Alli.

"Ah I see. Well just thought I'd call you to check up on you and see how you're doing."

"Well thanks mom, but yeah I'm fine, and totally excited for Hawaii!" I replied with a smile.

"Do you have everything? Camera, sunscreen, sunglasses?" She asked me.

"Yes, mom. I have all of those things plus everything else I need" I answered her back with a reassuring smile, even though she couldn't see it; I think she got the picture. Just then, Alli came thumping down the stairs. I looked in the direction to see Alli standing at the bottom of the stairs with her bag of clothes and a smile planted on her face.

"Alright mom, it's time for me and Alli to head for the airport." I said.

"Ok, have fun! But not too much fun." She stated clearly. I looked over at Alli and shot her a look. Her smile grew wider and I looked away smiling and slightly nodding "No"

"K, sure mom gotta go bye!" I said. She tried saying 'bye' back but I quickly hit the end button, and laughed a little.

"Clare we better start going now!" Alli said gesturing towards my watch.

"Don't worry I already called the cab, they should be here like-" I turned around hearing car noises behind me. "Now…" I finished. And with that Alli and I headed out the door. The cab driver put my luggage in the way back while me and Alli hopped in the car. We headed to Fiona's house to pick her up. When we reached her house, the cab driver put her luggage in the back as well, and Fiona hopped in the front seat.

"Moring Ladies!" Fiona greeted as she buckled up her seatbelt.

"Morning!" alli and I replied.

"Oh Alli you should be joining us on this trip! That would be fun! Oh man, I should've gotten another ticket!" Fiona said looking back towards Alli.

"Oh don't worry. I'm grounded right now, so my parents wouldn't even let me go." Alli responded.

"That's too bad! Us girls could've had a blast together!" Fiona answered her face looked bummed because of Alli's answer. Fiona turned her head back to the front. We began making our way to the airport. There was a silence during the first part of the ride. All you could hear was the faint noise of the radio, Justin bieber was playing in the background. I simply rolled my eyes. Not a big fan of him. He's Alright though, I'm not obsessed. I heard alli clear her throat. I looked her way and she was staring at me.

"What?" I asked a little confused. She finally looked away, but began talking.

"So…the conversation with your mom seemed…" she started.

"Seemed what?" I asked a little curious as to what she was implying. She paused to think.

"How much 'fun' to you tend to have on this trip clare?" she finished smiling. I laughed a little at her question. "You plan on getting cozy with some fish?...or possibly Eli?" She asked getting excited.

"Oh does clare have a love interest?" Fiona asked. I shot her a loving glare.

"No! Eli and I are just friends." I told them and looked out of the window.

"Clare, I see the way he is around you. The way he smiles wider when you walk into a room and just the way he acts being around you." I began to think of Eli and a smile snuck up on my face. Fiona looked like she was hiding something, I was about to speak up about it but I felt someone poking me.

"See!" Alli said poking my cheek. I chuckled a little.

"Well. I really do…like Eli." I started. "But right now we're friends. And whatever happens in Hawaii will happen, but I know I'm not ready to do 'that' stuff just yet." I assured her. Alli sighed but understood where I was.

"Just make sure you are whenever you DO do that stuff." She answered.

"Sure thing Alli." I replied. I looked out the window to see little snowflakes starting to fall.

"Who knows clare? Eli could have a thing for you too! No need to give up." Fiona assured me.

"Yeah I guess your right." I answered back. Silence filled the cab.

"It's starting to snow." I observed. Alli looked out of her window, then turned her head to look out the big window.

"Yeah, but soon you'll be in the warm sunny place of Hawaii." Alli answered turning her whole body to face the back window. I soon followed and we were both gazing out of the back window.

"You're lucky to be leaving this wintery place for two weeks. I'm so sick of snow and coldness." Alli said. I looked away from the window to look at Alli.

"Oh my god Clare!' Alli yelled looking at me with her bug-eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Your birthday is like next week isn't it?...Yeah it is!" Alli added. "Well that sucks because I won't be with you to celebrate."

"Alli its no big deal! And plus, you know I hate it when people make a big deal out of my birthday. I don't want anyone to go through any trouble trying to celebrate it." I replied.

"Clare! We have to celebrate your birthday! It'll be fun! Just you, me and the boys!" Fiona suggested with a huge smile on her face.

"Fiona, no its ok! I don't really want you guys to go through trouble for me." I told her. Fiona, for a moment, got a sad face going on, then sighed.

"Well if your sure." Fiona finished. The cab came to a stop. We all looked out our windows to find we have arrived at the airport.

"We're here!" the driver said. He got out and made his way to the back of the vehicle. Fiona, Alli and I got out and stood on the sidewalk waiting for him to pull all of our luggage out. When the luggage was sitting by the curb, I paid the driver and thanked him for the ride. Fiona grabbed her green and purple striped suitcase, and began rolling it to the entrance. I looked over towards Alli after I retrieved my green and blue polka dotted suitcase.

"I'll miss you Alli!" I said bringing her into a hug.

"I'll miss you too, but just go have fun! And don't forget to take tons of pictures and videos of your adventures for me." Alli reminded as she hugged back.

"Don't worry I wont." I answered as we broke apart. "So, you have a ride home?" I asked after I searched for the long-gone orange cab. I heard Fiona's phone vibrate. She received a text message. She read it then spoke it out loud after Alli talked.

"Yeah, Sav should be here." She answered back.

"Adam texted me! Him and Eli already checked in, and are waiting for us near the check in area." Fiona said. I nodded over to her as I turned back to Alli. Fiona walked over to say her goodbye as well.

"Bye Alli! Oh and it would be even more awesome if you tagged along." Fiona said as she and Alli hugged.

"Aha, thanks but its ok. See ya guys when you get back!" Alli replied. Fiona and I walked toward the front doors looking over our shoulders to Alli. We waved to her, and she waved back. We walked in with our luggage following us behind. The airport was busy, people going left and right of us. I intertwined my arm with Fiona's from fear of getting lost. We made our way through the people to the front desk. We checked in and watched as our colorful luggage went into the unknown part of the airport.

"Bye luggage!" Fiona said to her suitcase. I looked at her with a smile.

"Are we taking a regular plane?" I asked her. She looked at me before answering.

"Nah, we're taking my family's plane. A whole plane to you, me and da boys." She replied, I laughed at her response.

"Well then, why'd we say goodbye to our beautiful luggage? Isn't that part of the airport for people who travel in regular planes?" I asked her. We linked arms again, and turned around to find Eli and Adam.

"Well yeah. But…I don't know actually. My mom, Declan and I always do that. They take it directly to the plane though…we have a connection here." She replied.

"Alrighty then." I added. We turned a corner and saw Adam sitting next to Eli in some seats. Me and Fiona stopped.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, just…really excited for this trip." I answered back a little hesitant about my answer.

"You sure? Maybe it's the thought of being with…that one guy," she started, I presumed she was talking about Eli as I stared at her. "For two weeks at a Hawaiian Paradise." She finished. Man she was good.

"Well, I'll be with you and Adam too! Don't leave out you and Adam…" I said a little awkward.

"Hey, we're friends Clare. You can talk to me about anything. And I promise I won't tell adam who is sure to tell Eli everything I tell him." I thought about her answer for a while. And I do trust Fiona. She's become a better friend now that she's with Adam.

"Yeah, ok. thanks and I will." I answered back with a friendly smile.

"Good. Now…lets go have a vacation!" she said as we made our way to the boys. Adam was reading one of his pocket-sized comics and Eli was eating some peanut butter cups.

"Hello boys! All ready for an adventure?" Fiona asked them with an excited face. Eli and Adam looked up. Adam stood up and greeted Fiona the usual way, a hug then kiss.

"Yeah! So ready! Fi you look beautiful!" Adam complimented.

"Thank you Adam." She replied as she 'greeted' him. Fiona always looked good when it comes to fashion, both her and Alli. Fiona wore a beautiful dress from somewhere across the big pond. Im guessing she bought that dress in like Paris or something. Sorry ,but I don't speak fashion! Im more of a descriptive person about clothes. I don't really care about the big fashions, but I love admiring them. Her dress was a mixture of different colors of blue and a tint of pinkish looking color for the torso part. It was covered in little tiny sparkles that made the dress really pop. And the bottom part was black with little bit of poof going on there. And im just standing here in my light pink little sundress and jean capri's.

"You look beautiful too Clare." Eli added staring at my sundress with a big smile on his face. My eyes left Fiona and Adam and met Eli's green eyes. I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks." I replied. I could feel it coming, the blush! I quickly looked down, but was too late. Eli noticed it and just had to comment.

"Ah. Do I make you blush Edwards?" Eli asked still smiling. I looked up at him but couldn't find any words to reply with. I knew I had to say something, but the words just weren't coming to me. I began opening my mouth but hesitated…a lot.

"…You wish!" I managed to say. I looked over to Fiona who had a look of excitement on her face. Her face grew excited, im guessing, from me and Eli's actions toward each other. Adam gave Eli a look too.

"Ready you two love birds?" Adam asked. I couldn't help but look over to Eli and smile. Eli did the same.

"Come on…" Fiona said smiling at me before turning away with adam toward the plane. Eli and I soon started following them behind carrying our carry-on bag.

"So Clare, you excited for Hawaii?" Eli asked saying Hawaii all weird. I laughed at him before answering.

"Most definitely! Its gonna be so much fun. I get to hang out with you…" I paused and Eli glanced over at me with a smile forming on his face. "…And Fiona and Adam." I added. Eli nodded, the smile still lingering on his face.

"Yeah, it'll be fun alright." He answered back. "Alright, you and me are gonna go scuba diving." Eli added. I looked at him with a wide opened mouth. Eli started to laugh.

"What? But wont there be sharks and stuff?" I asked a little freaked out.

"Well…" he started. My head turned toward him again and my mouth hung open even more.

"Aha. Im joking! There won't be sharks…I think."' He replied looking at me.

"that doesn't make it any better!" I complained.

"I'll be with you every step of the way. So there's no need to be scared." He said. I looked at him feeling better about the whole topic. "And if there are sharks, I'll protect my wittle pwincess!" Eli said in his kiddy voice as he put his arm around me to give a quick hug. I smiled as he did. AH! His arm around me, it felt nice, good…it felt right. He removed his arm from my shoulder and we continued walking. We were already at the spot in the airport where you board your private planes.

"Alrighty guys, let's board this bad boy." Adam said.

"Let's do it." I answered. Fiona smiled and then turned her head to the door people and nodded at them. They nodded back and opened the door. We all walked in the door, stoked for this vacation and the awesome private plane.

…**..**

**Yay! End of chapter 6! I hope it was to YOUR liking! :D**

**Well comment, rate and subscribe!**

**Aahaha ^^ via YouTube! :D sorry! I have like ADHD or something…**

**ANYWAY, leave a comment. Me love those!3 KBYE! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! **

**Its airplane time!**

**Enjoy…. :D**

…**..**

It was a medium sized plane, but super awesome inside. When you walk in it, you see the seats on the right. The airplane seats were much bigger and there were 4 total on the plane. On the opposite side, there sat some comfy looking chairs and couches. Fiona and Adam took the front row seats..

"So, you guys can have the ones behind us." Fiona said as she sat down. She took the window seat and I saw that look of sadness take over Adam's face. I laughed a little before I replied.

"Sure, sounds great." I responded.

"Yuppers." Eli added. I looked at the seats, the window then back to Eli.

"I'll be taking the window seat if you don't mind," I said sort of demanding it.

"Anything you want." He replied giving me my smirk as he gestured to the window. I stared at him and smiled a little too long before I slid onto my seat. Eli took his seat next to me.

"Sorry you have to be stuck sitting next to me for a while." Eli said trying to be sneaky.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." I replied looking out my window.

"Well isn't it?" Eli responded, still trying to be ninja. I looked back at him.

"Of course not Eli! I love being around you." I said looking into his gorgeous green eyes. Once I said that it sounded totally weird, and I want to take it back. I looked down feeling my cheeks turn red, I looked out the window again afraid I might have weirded him out.

"Really?...I love being around you too Edwards." Eli added. "Everything just seems right when im hanging out with you." This time I looked up at him. He stared into my eyes as I did with his. Why didn't he turn away? Oh who cares! I love getting lost in his eyes. Eli and I both turned our heads to the sound of Adam clearing his throat. We saw both Fiona and Adam with their heads looking at us.

"That's cute." Adam complimented.

"My little Clare is growing up!" Fiona yelled in excitement. i saw the smile on Eli's face widen. I was about to comment on that little conversation, but was interrupted by a tall guy in a suit.

"Ready when you are." He said. It was the Captain.

"We are captain." She replied. He nodded and walked away. Fiona and Adam, thankfully, forgot about what just happened for now. The captains voice filled the little plane over the intercom.

"Alright Fiona, we're gonna take off now." And with that, the plane began moving backwards. I started to worry. I've haven't been on a plane since I was 4 and I don't remember how it all went down. Lets just say I am afraid of planes. Eli looked over to me and saw my worried face. He grabbed my hand and intertwined it with his.

"Scared Edwards?" Eli asked me. I looked at him trying to put on my poker face.

"No. Why would you think that Eli? Im not scared." I tried telling him. He looked down to our arms.

"Then why are you shaking?" he asked. I looked down to our hands and saw my hand shaking a bit.

"Crap." I muttered.

"Don't worry!" Eli started, "Riding on an airplane is actually fun. And im right here if you get scared Edwards." He finished. My eyes, that were looking at our hands still, made its way up to Eli.

"Ok, if you say so" I replied. The plane stopped moving and I looked out my window then to Eli.

"That's it?" I asked.

"Not yet." He answered his hand still with mine. I looked out my window.

"Well…what's suppose to happen now?" I asked.

"Patience is key Clare." He replied turning his head to face me. The plane, of a sudden, shot forward. It kept going and going. I looked out my window to see the ground at an angle. I soon registered that the plane was already up in the air. I was still freaking out. I looked over to Eli who was enjoying my reactions to the plane. I looked out the window to see Toronto looking tinier than ever.

"Whoa everything looks super tiny!" I said. My head practically glued to the window as we turned around Toronto. Soon enough, Toronto was no longer in sight. I removed my head from the window and looked back at eli.

"Enjoying yourself Edwards?" Eli asked smirking.

"Yeah actually! That was pretty scary but it was kinda fun." I answered returning the smile.

"See, nothing to be scared of. I told you!" he replied.

"Sure…" I said. I noticed our hands were still locked together. I smiled at the sight of his big hands tightening gently over my delicate ones. He looked down too.

"Still scared?" he asked.

"Uhm…yeah a little bit." I lied so he could still hold my hand

"Ok then." He answered. After about 20 minutes of being in the air, I felt tired and a little dizzy. I took out my ipod, and put the earplugs in my ears. I turned on a random son and closed my eyes preparing to sleep. Sadly, I released my hand from Eli's in order to find a comfy sleeping position. I saw him look at me with the loss of our hands and looked away sort of sad. I found a spot against the window. I closed my eyes and just when I was about to fall asleep I felt myself shift to another spot. Soon my head rested on Eli's shoulder. He was super comfy. Eli watched me as my head fell on his shoulder. He smiled and decided he wanted to sleep too. So eli put in his ipod, and closed his eyes to sleep. His head fell on top of mine. Fiona looked at Adam and they exchanged smiles. They turned away and continued doing whatever they were doing.

"They say there just friends, but I think they wanna be more than that." Fiona said.

"No I know they wanna be together…both of them are too much of a baby to make the first move ." Adam replied.

"Eli's a baby at that?" Fiona asked confused. They were talking so loud that I could hear them even through my headphones. I started waking up again. Eli moved his head away from mine.

"Clare really messed him up…in the good way. He told me once that he thinks Clare is like really different or whatever and that she makes him nervous." Adam responded. My eyes grew wide. I make Eli nervous? I smiled at just the thought of it being true. I looked over at Eli. Butterflies were filling in my stomach.

"Ah really? That's so cute!" Fiona replied.

"Yeah…" Adam finished. They stopped talking and I was still processing the info Adam just shared. If only Eli knew he made me extremely nervous. But just thinking that I make this gorgeous guy sitting next to me nervous, is exciting. I wanted to go back to sleep so I can dream about Eli and Hawaii. So I closed my eyes, but couldn't sleep. I asked the plane attendant if I could get some apple juice because it always help my sleep. As she went and got it, I couldn't help but wonder what Eli was dreaming of. Could it be me? Nah who am I kidding. Eli wouldn't go for a girl like me. He's probably dreaming about comic books or something. She came back with a cup of apple juice.

"Thank you." I said being my polite self.

"Mhmm. Ask me whenever you need anything else." She answered back.

"k thanks." I replied. I drank it all and closed my eyes again. I soon fell asleep with so many thought rushing into my mind.

…**..**

**Alright sorry it was so short. I promise more airplane adventures in the next chapter. :D**

**So next weekend I ****WONT ****upload because I'll be in Florida rockin out in Disney world with my band class! XD chyea! So I'll see you guys in like 2 weeks! :D**

**KLOVEYOUBYEE!3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! (I think…) **

**ENJOY!...Oh and I've missed you guys! But Florida was super fun! Disney World was just A-M-A-ZING! Love going over there3 oh and at universal studios, there was a talking statue there, who talked to me like twice during the day…it was pretty weird, but it was awesome. Many other awesome things happened over there, but im sure you guys are more interested in ****ECLARE's****vacation(: that's why you're here right?...yeah. :D **

**So…you can read it now!(:**

…**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,**

I woke up again with my head at an angle. I could hear Eli's music through my own. I looked over at what I was leaning on to see I was sleeping on Eli again. My head being on his shoulder, I was sure to wake up from his loud music. He was scrolling through his Ipod searching for a song that would catch his interest. I looked down towards my ipod finding a new song too. Eli felt my head shift and looked down towards me. He pulled off his huge headphones before beginning to speak.

"Morning sunshine, the earth says Hello!" Eli said. I looked up at his strange greeting and laughed a little. I took out my earplug even though I could hear him clearly.

"What an interesting choice of words Eli." I observed. "But you know it sounds strangely familiar…" I said looking up at him.

"Eh…don't worry about it." Eli responded. I looked away towards the window with a smile. I was curious as to where we were. So I looked back over to Eli, who was banging his head uncontrollably. My hand automatically flew up to cover my mouth to hide my laughter. The determined look on his face was just priceless. I sat there holding back my laughs. An idea popped in my head just then. I quickly removed my camera from my bag and began filming him. Good thing his eyes were closed because that just makes this even more awesome! All of a sudden he starts air drumming. Oh god could this get even better? I decided this was enough of making fun, so I slowly stuck my index finger out. I poked him in the stomach, and the head banging and air drumming stops. Eli looks over to me.

"Can I help you?" Eli asks looking over at me. I start to stutter with laughter till he looks down at the electronic device in my hand. His mouth turns into an O. His eyes meet up with mine. Im still giggling at the moment I just kodaked. Well whatever its called.

"What's that in your hands Clare?" he asked sarcastically. I look down towards my hand.

"Nothing…" I reply back my cheeks turning red.

"Did you take pictures of me rocking out to my music?" he asked sarcastically again.

"Video" I answered. "Hey, no matter what you say, its definitely going on facerange!" I told him.

"What? No!" he asked a little scared. "Why?"

"Because, I need tons of pictures and videos to show people my awesome adventure! And Alli told me to get like everything we do on video, and because I said so." I answered with a smile. He looked at me a smile forming on his before responding to my answer.

"Fine," he said after a few moments. "But only because I can't say No to that beautiful smile," I could feel my cheeks getting warm from the redness and my smile grew bigger. "And because imma be a rock star one day and that video will come in handy." I looked at him with disbelief in my eyes.

"In your dreams Goldsworthy." I responded.

"Hey, anything can happen." He said. "It's always good to think that way, it'll come in handy too" Eli finished looking at me. I thought about his words and he was right.

"I guess your right Eli…anything can happen." I answered back. We exchanged smiles. After a while, I broke away from his eyes to look at my camera.

"Ok! It's time to take some pictures." I declared. I looked at Eli who looked a little confused. I then moved my eyes to the couches on the other side of the plane. I was getting uncomfortable in this chair, so I unbuckled my seatbelt. Eli's eyes watching me as he grew even more confused. I put the camera strap on my wrist and climbed over Eli, literally. I reached the aisle and looked back at him.

"Have to pee Edwards?" Eli asked.

"Nope!" I answered back peeking up to Adam and Fiona. They were sound asleep.

"Then why the sudden need to jump on me?"

"We are gonna take our pictures on the comfy, expensive looking couches over there." I said pointing to the couches. His eyes followed my hand.

"Well Aiight then." He replied taking off his seatbelt. I sat down, and melted into heaven. This was huge couch, it was long and wide. Only one side of the couch had an armrest. This couch is the most comfortable couch in the whole world. Once I sat down I instantly felt sleepy, but no I couldn't fall asleep! I promised Alli tons of pictures and what's better than pictures of you and a gorgeous looking Eli on the world's most awesome couch on an awesome plane? That's right! Nothing. Eli sat down next to me and got the same look on his face like mine as he sat down.

"Whoa Nelly this is comfy!" I said. His eyes dropped like they were sleepy too.

"Yeah it is." He responded. It was quiet after that as we were enjoying this amazing couch. Minutes later, I remembered why we moved over here.

"Snap out of it Eli! We need to concentrate. After we do whatever we were…gonna…do here, we can…sleep..." I said getting tired at the end.

"Right! Ok." he said. I turned my camera on, and leaned over to Eli.

"Alright, do a silly face." I commanded. Eli stuck his tongue out towards me as I crossed my eyes and blew up my cheeks to look like a monkey. I took the picture and looked at the result. I laughed at how cute we actually look. Eli looked super silly sticking his tongue out in his own goofy way, and I just looked weird. I showed him the picture with a face of Awe. He started laughing at the camera.

"I like that one! Keep it Edwards." Eli insisted.

"Fine fine." I replied getting the camera ready for another picture. "What's next?" I asked.

"Hmm…how about a sweet cute one?" he suggested.

"Alright." I said. Eli leaned over to me this time and put his arm around me. He face was touching the left side of my face sweetly.

"Smile sweetly Clare!" he said. I did as I was told, and did my best flirty, sweet smile. The camera made a little noise indicating it took the picture. I turned it around to examine it. Eli did his amazing smirk I love soo much! My smile grew bigger the more I kept looking at it. Eli and I looked so cute. My hair was perfect, his eyes were shining. This picture was just perfect. Eli looked over to the camera and smiled. He looked up at me with his smile.

"I love that one. You have the best smile Edwards…I love it." Eli complimented while looking at the camera then back to my lips that were smiling again.

"Well thanks Eli." I said staring in his eyes.

"Anytime." He answered back. It grew quiet after that, both Eli and I were staring at each other. This moment wasn't awkward at all. It felt kinda perfect, even though nothing really was happening. I saw Eli lick his lips and he would shift his eyes from mine to my lips. Was he gonna do what I think he's gonna do? I soon began shifting my eyes like Eli, moving them to examine his eyes and lips. I saw him lean forward a little bit. My heartbeats became so loud; it was like thumping in my head. Eli was closer to my face this time; we were just inches apart from each other. He closed his eyes and I soon followed. All he needed to do was lean in one more time for our lips to meet. We were so close, practically a centimeter away. He started to move.

*Cough Cough!* we both backed up. We looked toward Adam and Fiona's way hoping they weren't watching. They were still asleep, Adam just coughed. OH MY GOD WHY? He ruined possibly what could have been the most amazing moment between Eli and I. Eli sighed in relief. The whole moment kind of just got awkward. The plane was silent again.

"So uhmm…pictures right?" Eli asked. I couldn't even look at him right now; it would feel pretty weird. It was Adam's fault, he made the moment awkward.

"Oh uh, yeah. Pictures" I replied still looking at Adam. I peered over at Eli who looked a little annoyed. Im guessing from Adam.

"So…what kind of picture next?" I asked, feeling a bit better.

"Let's do a random one." Eli answered, by the sound of his voice he seemed to be better.

"Ok, get in close!" I said. Eli did as I said; he scooted over to me and put on a random face. I laughed at him before I took the picture. We took a serious of multiple pictures. We took more silly pictures, happy pictures, and even sad faces. I laid my head down to the arm rest, which was even more comfy. I skimmed through all the pictures, smiling and even laughing at some. Eli was still sitting as he watched me with a smile. He laid down next to me and put his head on the armrest too. Because this couch was so huge, we still had room after he laid down. His head was right next mine as he too was looking at the pictures. We were pointing and laughing at our pictures. Eli took the camera and put it up in the air. I was a little confused by his actions, but quickly caught on as I realized he wanted to take a picture of us laying down.

"Smile Clare." Eli said. I smiled sweetly yet flirty, then I felt something on my cheek. I again peered over to him without changing the smile on my face. Eli was kissing my cheek. The camera made its regular noise. Eli brought the camera down and looked at the picture. He angled it to where I can also see. This by far was my favorite picture. Eli looked so cute kissing my cheek, I could just die. A smile began to creep on my face, same for Eli as he saw the was I looked at him in the picture.

"What do you think of this one?" he asked me. He turned his head to mine. I couldn't turn away from this picture, I just love it. But then I remembered the real thing was laying next to me.

"Its…my favorite." I answered turning my head to look at him. Again we were super close to each other, but instead of trying anything we just exchanged smiles.

"Alright Clare, your turn." Eli said turning back to the camera. I looked at him a little confused. He saw my confused reaction, and put his index finger up towards his cheek to pat it. I smiled in agreement. He brought the camera again. I made my way towards Eli's face, I put my lips on his cheeks and kissed it. the camera took it, and he brought it down. We both examined it, excited for the outcome. We looked at it with the same reactions from the first picture when he was kissing my cheek. I smiled and looked at him.

"Well…what do you think of this one?" I asked quoting him. He smiled before looking at me.

"This is my definite new favorite picture." He answered turning his head. I smiled with delight. I turned my head and continued to smile from the comfort of this couch. My eyes became heavy and I looked toward Eli.

"Our picture taking is done! You know what that means!" I said. "Sleep time!" I finished.

"Yeah I guess it is." He answered. He began moving to get up. I looked up at him.

"Where are you going?" I asked wanting him next to me when I sleep.

"Aren't I supposed to be the gentlemen and move so the lady will have more room?" He asked.

"Well it's ok, come lay down. I don't mind." I said. He smiled and laid back down. I felt super comfy and loved as Eli was laying next to me. Soon, I felt my eyes drop and I was passed out sleeping next to the most amazing, gorgeous guy ever.

.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

**ELI POV**

I can't believe I was lying next to the most beautiful girl. My insides felt all weird, like I was nervous. Ha only Saint Clare would do that to me. I loved being this close to her; she brings that happy feeling around, which im starting to crave from her. She shifted suddenly from her back against my front to her front against my front. I watched her after she faced me. Not in a creepy Edward Cullen kinda way, but with loving eyes. Why can't she be mine? I continued to stare at her, admiring her beautiful self. She could have been, but stupid Adam just had to cough. I sighed. I heard something in Adam and Fiona's direction. I quickly closed my eyes pretending to be asleep. I heard Fiona start talking to Adam. Fiona needed to visit the ladies room. She started making her way, but stopped in front of our couch.

"Adam!" Fiona whispered. Adam turned his head toward Fiona, who pointed in our direction. Adam quickly out a smile on his face. "Oh aren't they the cutest." She asked. I did a mental smile in my head.

"They are too adorable, it's insane." Adam answered. "Bummer Eli doesn't know about Clare." He finished. My ears perked up at his words.

"What do you mean?" Fiona asked confused as she still stood in front of the couch.

"Word on the street is…Clare has a wittle crush on Elijah." Adam answered. Fiona turned to face him. She walked up to him to make she what he was saying is what she is hearing. My eyes shot wide open as I listened again.

"Serious!" Fiona asked excited.

"Oh yeah, Clare even told me herself. But don't tell Eli or Clare will kill me." Adam answered. I looked down toward Clare, who was still sleeping. Clare likes me? Me out of all people? I continued to hear Fiona and Adam talk about me and clare but I heard all I needed to know, so I stopped eavesdropping. I moved my finger to brush a piece of hair away from Clare's face. All these sappy things im doing these days, all those cheesy things done by guys in movies to impress the girl…what is Clare doing to me? I heard Fiona making her way to the bathroom again, so I closed my eyes. Fiona walked by us with a smile on her face. Fiona bumped into a flight attendant on her way.

"Sorry!" Fiona said politely.

"It's fine Miss. Fiona, but the captain just wanted you to know that we will be there in about an hour." The attendant replied.

"Ok, I'll let my friends know." Fiona answered as she made it to the bathroom. I opened my eyes and looked around the plane. I saw Adam munching on some Oreos. I saw Clare's Ipod on the floor next to the couch. I started thinking if I should look at it. Well if she finds out I've been snooping on her ipod, I'll just let her snoop through mine. In order to get the ipod, I had to reach over Clare. I didn't want to wake her up though. I guess it's time to put my ninja skills to the test. When I first started to move, I felt Clare shift. I immediately stopped and looked at her. she just shifted back to her original position, her back to my front. I reached over again, and grabbed the ipod. I unlocked it, and started to look through her music. Clare's music is totally like her personality, all sweet, cute, funny, and bubbly. I smiled at the choice of songs and the weird song titles. I smiled even bigger when I saw that she had Disney music on here. She's still a kid at heart…that's one thing I love about her. I scrolled past the beauty and the beast song, a whole new world and even hakuna matata searching for anything else interesting. I heard Fiona walk out of the bathroom so I hid the ipod and closed my eyes again. She walked back to her seat after grabbing a little snack from the snack cart.

"About an hour till we get there Adam." Fiona said.

"Alright. Should we tell Eli and Clare?" Adam responded. Fiona looked our way.

"Nah, let em' sleep." She answered. Adam nodded his head in agreement. Fiona sat back down in her seat. I opened my eyes and brought the ipod back out. I looked through the pictures that were saved onto it, and saw some of her family, random pictures, and even Adam. I kept looking till I saw a picture of me and her doing our English. I remember that day. Adam took Clare's ipod to play with it, and he took a picture of us doing homework. The sun was out, the sky was blue, and everything about that day was perfect. I smiled at the picture one last time before shutting the thing off. I placed it back on the ground, being careful not to move Clare. Once I was finished, I stared at Clare again. I couldn't help myself, she's just so pretty. After moments of admiring her, I've decided once we landed I was gonna ask if she'll be my girl. Hopefully it'll go well. I smiled at my plan and shifted again to make myself comfy. For the rest of the plane ride I thought about how awesome Hawaii is gonna be, and of course, Clare.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

**CLARE POV**

"Clare...Eli? It's time to wake up and go back to your seats." Adam said sitting on the floor next to the couch. I opened my eyes and looked around the plane still feeling sleepy.

"Alright then…" I said sleepily. Adam stood up, I got up and Eli followed me soon after. I made my way to the window seat and put my seatbelt on. Eli sat down next to me and put his seatbelt on too. I also heard Adam's seatbelt click. The plane began to lower itself. My ears began to pop, but I trued ignoring them. Soon we were on the ground. The landing part wasn't as fun as the taking off part, I thought. Once the plane was parked in its correct spot, we got up and made sure we had our carry-on bags and everything that was in it. we all excited the plane and made our way into the airport. You could feel the humidity already even though you were still inside. I thought it felt good.

"Ah I love this humidity!" I said to Eli.

"Don't you just love it?" he asked back in return.

"Oh yeah." I answered back. Some people working at the airport came and gave us those flower necklaces things. I got a blue one.

"Hey Clare?" Eli asked me. I looked up at him. We all were making our way to retrieve our luggage.

"Yeah?"I asked a little confused by the tone of his voice.

"I really like you, Clare" he started. I smiled up at him, he looked super nervous. Which was kinda cute.

"Well I really like you too Eli." I answered back, getting the feeling that he was gonna ask me something…important. I started to get nervous too.

"Good because…" he started. Oh man, he was gonna ask me to be his girl! Excitement was boiling inside of me.

"Because? Spit it out Eli! You know im not very patient, it's something I lack and I don't really think…" I was cut off as Eli made his way over to me and crashed his lips into mine. I was instantly mesmerized by our kiss. Our lips both move together perfectly, that this was the best feeling in the world. Sparks were flying as we continued to kiss. Everyone around us started to fade and all I saw was Eli, all I felt was Eli, all I could think about was Eli and how this amazing of a guy could possibly like me. I moved my hands up to the back of his head as his hands made their way to my waist bringing me closer. Eli and I broke away due to lack of breath. Our forwards were pushed against each other as we broke away,we were trying to catch our breath. Eli looked into my eyes, as I looked into his

"Like I said I really like you," Eli said again as he reached for my hand. I giggled.

"I think I get what your implying Eli." I said with a huge smile planted on my face.

"Will you be mine Edwards?" Eli asked with hopeful eyes.

"Of course I will! I wouldn't be with anyone other than you…" I said. "Ah that was kinda cheesy!" I said feeling embarrassed. Eli laughed.

" Nah, it was cute." He answered. I smiled up to him and leaned up to give him another kiss. I sucked on his bottom lip which created a little moan to come from Eli's lips. I pulled away a little frightened, until I registered what Eli just did.

"Oh god sorry! Didn't know that was a weak spot for you." I said

"Ahah…don't worry about it. I very much enjoyed it. But Goodness women! Slow down, just moments ago I asked you to be my girl and now you can't keep yourself in control" Eli said smiling a little out of breath.

"Shut up Goldsworthy!" I said hitting him playfully. "I couldn't really help myself. I've wanted to kiss you ever since god knows when." I finished.

"Hmm…that's perfectly fine with me! Whenever you feel the need, just got ahead and do what you need to do." Eli answered laughing a bit.

"Well instead of just standing here, we lost Fiona and Adam." I said. We both turned around to find Fiona and Adam sitting down on some chairs not too far away from us. They probably couldn't hear what we were talking about but they were watching, which was still kinda awkward and embarrassing. Both Fiona and Adam had their happy faces on. Eli and I looked over at each other, he grabbed my hand and we mentally prepared ourselves before making our way over there.

"Congrats Clare!" Fiona yelled as she wrapped her arms around me to give me a hug. I smiled and returned the hug. Said part about that was I had to let go of Eli's hand…):

"Nice man!" Adam said as he gave Eli a fist pound. He turned to me then, and gave me a quick hug.

"Why are you guys making such a big deal out of this? It's not like we're getting married tomorrow ." I said.

"Well…anything can happen Clare." Eli said as he looked over to me. I looked over at him my mouth the shape of an O. "Im just joking, im joking!" he said. "And besides, I would make that moment super special and memorable for you. Not just throw it out there all of a sudden like that." Adam nodded at Eli's words.

"Well I can't wait to see what you come up with." I said.

"Uhm guys, don't live in the future…live each day, treasure it. Don't go skipping to the future already. Geeze!" Fiona said with a happy tone going on. I smiled.

"Well! We are now in Hawaii...why not go outside and enjoy ourselves the next 14 days?" Adam suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." I said. Fiona smiled big as she couldn't wait to start vacationing. Everyone smiled with excitement as we started making our way to get our luggage. We then walked up to the front doors, and stepped into the warmest most amazing place ever. Adam holding Fiona's hand got into our cab, then Eli and I made our way into the car hand in hand.

…,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

**Whoa nelly, that was kinda long…well for me it was :D**

**I know the one part where they were like talking about god knows what…weddings and stuff? I just lost it there. Sorry it sucked ,**

**But anyway CHAPTER 8! Hope you guys liked it!**

**Leave a comment and all that niftiness and I'll give you a cupcake! Probably not…but that's ok! **

**I guess that's it for now…..KLOVEYOUBYEE! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEYHEYHEY! :D**

**Sorry I didn't post sooner, I have terrible writers block… :\ plus got super busy the last few weeks. Oh my god that reminds me, in English we studying Romeo and Juliet ^.^ all I can think of is Eclare3**

**Aiight….just had to put that out there. :)**

**So sad season 10 is over!...it was just too amazing to be done. **

**Can't believe what happened with Eclare, it kind made me a little depressed and very upset…hopefully they'll patch it up(:**

**Someone asked me if Adam is a transgender in the story! :D YUPPERS! He is, in this story Fiona doesn't use him. She likes him just the way he is(:**

**MMKAY…that looks like a pretty good intro for now... enjoy chapter 9!**

…

We drove in our cab van thing through palm trees and under bright blue skies filled with fluffy clouds. Eli and I were sitting in front of Fiona and Adam, holding hands. I couldn't get the smile of my face; I was in such a happy mood I don't think anything could bring me down. Eli was finally mine, and I was his. I looked out the window taking the scenery in. This place was beautiful, the mountains were breathtaking and the ocean looks irresistibly amazing. I scooted over to the window to get a better look; I stuck my face to the window. It was like the airplane ride all over again, but I didn't care. Im in Hawaii!

"So, what's first on the agenda?" Eli asked looking back to Fiona.

"Well first we are gonna go to our beach house and settle in." She answered. I removed my face from the window and looked back at Fiona.

"A beach house? No hotel?" I asked.

"No hotel Clare. This is Hawaii, no friends of mine are gonna sleep in a hotel when we have the chance to have our own privacy. My beach house is amazing Clare, we got some hot tubs, a huge pool, and even a walk way to the beach. And it is huge; we have some arcade games, a theater and amazing bedrooms." Fiona answered. My mouth dropped as I stared at her. She laughed at my response. "We got lots more too Clare." she added. I smiled with huge excitement. I looked over to Adam hoping to see his reaction bigger than mine. He wasn't really paying attention. He was looking out the back window with a weird look on his face.

"You alright Adam?" I asked. All eyes looked toward him. He looked forward at us.

"Yeah…thought I saw someone or something." He answers.

"Mmkay." I say as I look over to Eli. Fiona and Adam begin talking. "So Eli, are you excited?" I asked looking up at his eyes.

"Are you seriously gonna ask me that question. I haven't been out of Canada since forever!" Eli answered. I smiled up at him. "And of course, cause im gonna be with your beautiful self here in paradise." He finishes. I smiled big.

"Aw! How cute!" I said smiling at him. He laughed and looked away.

"Ah you'll be surprised at what I can be Edwards." He said with his smirk glued to his face. I smiled in response until I heard something outside. I turned my head toward the sound to find a bunch of people gathered, well more like clustered, together. They all looked super happy and excited for something. I looked around them to see if there were any celebrities or limos or something, but I didn't see anything.

"Fiona, what's going on there?" Adam asked pointing to the group of people as we tried passing the crowd. He beat me to the question.

"Oh, well I think they're getting ready for some sort of event or something." She responded. We finally passed them. "Oh wait, I think there's gonna be like a carnival party sort of thing going on tomorrow. Yeah I remember that! Me and Declan went to that last time we were here, and it was super fun. I think those people are gonna begin to create the whole thing." Fiona explained.

"And we are going to that right?" Eli asked.

"Of course we will." She answered.

"Well not to be a nudge but are we there yet?" Adam asked complaining. "We've been sitting down for hours, and I just wanna get out of small places for a while." He continued. I rolled my eyes at him and smiled.

"Aha calm down Adam, yeah we're almost there. You guys are gonna love it there!" Fiona said. After a few minutes of driving we arrived. I looked out the window to examine Fiona's beach house. It was a beautiful brown wooded house and it looked like a 2-story. Windows were covering almost every part of the house. There was a huge porch at the front looking at the mountains and if you look towards the back, you can slightly see the other huge porch that overlooks the beach. Trees surrounded the building and added a comfortable feeling. Eli and Adam were unloading the cab as Fiona stood next to me watching my facial reactions as to seeing the house.

"It's pretty amazing right?" Fiona asked. I could only nod at her for the moment. She chuckled at me before looking to see how Adam and Eli were doing. They managed to get all the luggage out, so Fiona started to make her way towards it. She then remembered me standing there staring at the house. She came back for me and tugged me a bit to the cab. She grabbed her luggage, as did Adam, and they began their way to the front porch. I managed to look back at Eli who had both his luggage in one hand and mine in the other. I made my way to him with a little smile. I pulled my arm out to reach for my luggage.

"I can take it in for you." Eli said.

"Well are you sure, I can do it." I answered.

"Yeah im sure. I wouldn't just do it for any pretty lady." He said. I laughed a little at him.

"You're so cheesy Eli." I said.

"Is that a good thing Edwards?"

"Yes, yes it is." I answered. We then began the little walk from the place where the cab was to the porch where Fiona and Adam were waiting patiently for us.

"Sorry!" I said smiling up to them.

"You guys are fine…and oh so cute!" Fiona said a little giddy. Adam rolled his eyes in a very playful way, Eli decided to join him. We were all standing on the porch awaiting for Fiona to open the door. Fiona walked over to a little plant on the porch. She pulled out a little key and walked back to the door. She stuck the key in and the door opened. She walked in first all calm and everything. Then me, Adam, and Eli walked in all mesmerized. The first room you see would be the amazing living room. the couches looked like the same couches for the plane, and I got a little excited over that. There were 3 comfy looking couches all in a bright window-y room. There was a huge flat screen TV up against the Bright blue wall. To the left of the living room is the huge kitchen. Complete with granite counter tops and even an island with stools next to it. To the right of the living was a staircase leading to upstairs, right next to it was the staircase going downstairs.

"So…what do you guys think?" Fiona asked with her hands pointing out to the house.

"Well, I think its amazing." I said still looking around.

"Yeah what she said." Adam added.

"Mhmm." Eli said.

"Im glad it's to your liking." Fiona said as she continued to walk in. "Come on, I'll show you guys upstairs to your guys' rooms." She finished walking to the stairs. We all followed as we soon began to snap out of it. We reached the 2nd floor and continued to follow Fiona as she walked down the hall. She stopped at one room and looked at us.

"Ok, we are gonna keep this vacation PG so everyone gets their own room. This room will house Adam." She said as she looked over at Adam. Adam smiled as he walked in to examine it. The walls were two different colors of blue. The floors were wooden and beautiful. One wall was dark, but not too dark blue, while the other was a regular blue. The bed was a king sized bed, with a brownish looking blanket on top. There were two window doors that open to a little personal patio deck thing. On the deck was a couple of chairs and a few plants. On the side of the wall sat a pretty nice medium sized TV. With tons of Video games sitting next to it. If you look to the left you could see a couple of doors. One was a closet, which was fabulous, and one for the bathroom. The bathroom had beautiful tiles that matched the curtains perfectly. The blue curtains and tiles were the only color in the room, which looked great. On the ceiling was one of those sun windows which brought the room to life.

"Im guessing you like it." Fiona said.

"Oh I love it Fiona, its amazing." Adam answered. We all excited Adam's room to locate the next room. We continued to walk down the hall until Fiona stopped at another door. It was on the opposite side of the hall then the first room.

"This will be my room." she said as she opened it. The walls were lavender purple with a pink strip on the top near the ceiling, which suited Fiona best. Her comforter was a bright pink. It had all the same contents as Adam, but it was rearranged differently. The floor was wooden but had a dark purple rug on top of it. The patio was pretty much the same as well. The bathroom had just about the same look, except for colors. The tiles were three different colors; white, purple, and pink. The curtains were also a pink. We walked out.

"Wow, can't wait to see what my room will be like." Eli stated.

"The awesome thing is that I added little personality touches to define the person taking the room." She added. My eyes opened wide.

"I wonder what mine will be like." I said. Fiona laughed a bit.

"Don't worry Clare, I love your room." She answered.

"Aha, well ok." I said. We walked out and made our way to the next door. The door was on the other side of the hall again from Fiona's, like a zigzag. She stopped and looked back at us.

"This is Eli's room." She said.

"Oh god…" Eli said a little scared. I laughed at his response as Fiona opened the door. The walls were red and hung pictures of some famous bands. I saw one of Aerosmith and even one of the dead hand. As you venture deeper into the room, you'll see the comforter on his bed was black with matching pillows. Everything else was the same, the TV and the patio deck thing, but not the bathroom. The bathroom tiles were black that also match the curtains. When you look up to the window in the bathroom, you can see a little bit of palm tree and blue sky. We excited the bathroom and made our way to the hallway.

"So you had our rooms done to our personality sort of?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I made sure they were done before we got here." Fiona answered. We walked up to the last and final door in the hall.

"Ah man this is me, why am I last?" I asked.

"Golly Clare, no need to complain." She answered. She opened the door and we all walked in. the Walls were light green and light pink. My favorite colors and I couldn't help but smile at how bright they were. My bed was also a king sized bed with a light blue comforter on top. The whole room was filled with planty trees in each corner. Next to one tree, I saw a little fish tank. I walked closer to it touching it to examine. I looked in it and saw all these beautiful fish staring back at me. I even saw Nemo and Dory. I backed away from the fish, to look at the bathroom. The bathroom was amazing. The tiles were temperature change tiles, which I stared at with my mouth gaping wide.

"What's up with these tiles?" I asked

"I couldn't find Tiles that would match your room and I just stumbled upon these ones. I instantly fell in love with them too and wanted to put it in my bathroom as well, but it was kinda too late. So instead I put them in here, and there also around the house like in the kitchen and the other bathrooms like in the movie room." Fiona answered.

"They are so cool looking!" I said. Both Eli and Adam also seemed to like them as they kept touching it and breathing on it.

"Well, since you guys know your rooms, you can go explore the house or something. The Movie theater downstairs is pretty awesome too. We should all watch a movie later!" she suggested. we all looked at each other.

"Sounds like a plan." Eli said. Fiona and Adam began to leave my room as I made my way to my bed. I flopped myself on it and smiled. Eli looked over at me and smiled too as he made his way over to me. He flopped himself on next to me.

"I take it you like your room?" Eli said. I turned my head to face him.

"What makes you say that?" I answered back. He shifted his body to his side to get closer to me.

"Just a guess." he answered as he pretty much hovered above me. I smiled up at him. He leaned down and planted his lips on mine. Our lips moved in sync so perfectly its redonkulous. I moved my hands up to hair. I tugged on it as he began to deepen our kiss. Eventually, we needed to breathe so we broke apart, but Eli's lips never left me. His lips were kissing all over my cheeks and jaw line. I smiled as he did so, but he pulled away for a break. I smiled at him.

"You can not manipulate me Eli." I said with that smile still on my face.

"What do you mean?" He asked playing along.

"We've been dating only a few hours and you're getting all frisky." I answered.

"Well I can't help it! It's your fault you're so beautiful and amazing." He answered. I smiled up at him feeling loved. After a while of smiling and quietness as I stared in his eyes, I replied.

"Stop it I'm blushing." I said laughing a bit. He leaned down one more time to steal another kiss. I smiled as his lips met mine. It was quick kiss, but still very satisfying.

"So Edwards, What do you wanna do first?" He asked me. I thought for a bit, we could go look at the rest of the house or we could go explore our private backyard beach or go chill out on the hammock or go swim in the pool, so many things to decide from.

"Well, for starters we could finish looking at the house." I suggested. Eli thought about it and looked back towards me.

"Sounds good to me." He answered with a smile. We got up from the bed and made our way to the door. We walked down the magnificent wide hallway until we reached the stairs.

"After you." Eli said pointing his hands in the direction.

"Aha you're so cheesy Eli." I said as I started for the steps.

"Cheesy is my style Clare, especially for you." He replied as he followed me. We made it to the bottom seeing the living room being occupied by Fiona and Adam. They were getting 'comfy' on the couch and we seemed to have disturbed them. They weren't doing anything gross gross but it was just weird seeing them make out.

"Oh god, Sorry!" I said as I turned around quickly. Eli just stood there next to me staring at them with his head cocked to the side. Fiona and Adam quickly adjusted themselves as I peeked over at them.

"Sorry about that." I said again.

"Your fine clare." Fiona answered while blushing, she was embarrassed but she shouldn't feel as bad as me.

"Me and Eli were just about to…uh, look around the house." I said still feeling bad.

"Oh okay, your more than welcome to do that." Fiona said. I smiled at her still feeling the situation awkward. I looked over to adam who was hiding his face with a pillow, Eli laughed at his reactions.

"Well, this situation is pretty awkward…so maybe we'll leave." Eli said as he reached for my hand and began moving us to the other staircase.

"Okay…" Fiona said still embarrassed. Eli and I made it to the stairs and began making our way down. I overheard Adam and Fiona.

"Oh my god how embarrassing!" Adam said.

"Oh you'll be fine, we always catch them doing their…stuff." Fiona answered.

"Yeah but that's just fun." Adam replied. Eli rolled his eyes at that comment. We continued down and Fiona and Adam's voice faded. The stairs stopped and me and Eli looked around at the basement. We saw a huge TV, I mean huge, kinda almost like a movie theater but smaller. We saw even more couches sitting in front on the screen. Next to one couch, there sat a popcorn maker machine next to a soda machine too.

"Whoa…" I managed to spit out.

"I know, this place is amazing!" Eli responded. I turned my head from the movie theater area, to see and arcade thing going on. There was air hockey, foosball, even a ping pong table and a pool table.

"Hey wanna play me?" Eli asked as he made his way to the air hockey table. I smiled at him and began to follow.

"Fine. But I must warn you, im awesome at this game." I said. Eli looked at me with a smile.

"Ok, how about this. Winner gets a kiss?" Eli suggested. I looked over at him thinking.

"You're on." I answered. He picked up his blue air hockey 'stick' and I picked up my red one. He put the puck on the table and shot his hand forward. The puck came flying towards me, but with my awesome ninja skills I blocked it away from the goal. It shot towards Eli's goal and made it in. Eli looked at me surprised.

"Wow Edwards, didn't know you had it in you." Eli said as he shot the puck forward. "Guess that means I have to bring out the beast." He finished. I laughed at him and continued to play. After a while, Eli made a few goals, and I only made one more. Eli reached 5 goals which ended the game. I only made 2 goals. Golly, he was pretty good.

"Not fair, I used my super awesome ninja skills on you…and you still won." I said.

"YES!" Eli responded. "What's my prize?" he said smiling. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I smiled and put my lips on his. I gave him a peck and removed my lips.

"What? That's it?" He asked.

"Mhmm. You said a kiss, not a full make out session." I said smiling at him.

"Hmm, sneaky little Clare, well fine! I'll have to remember to be specific next time." He replied. I giggled at him.

"Yeah, way more specific." I said.

"Well then, what's up next Clare?" Eli asked. I wondered what Fiona and Adam were up to. Hopefully not getting comfy on the couch anymore since me and Eli ruined it.

"Wanna go see what Fiona and Adam are up too?" I asked.

"Sure." He responded. We turned to the stairs and made our way up hand in hand. I saw Fiona in the kitchen and Adam watching TV. Eli and I dropped hands as we separated. He walked towards Adam and I went to Fiona. Friona looked like she was preparing snacks or something.

"Hey, need any help?" I asked her. She looked up to look at me and smiled.

"Oh im just about finished, but thanks." She said as she looked back to her snack. She made yummy looking rice krispy's.

"Ok." I said as I examined the kitchen. my eyes came across the sink on the island. It stuck out instead of being sunk into the counter. It was a really creative sink. It was actually an aquarium sink. There were little fish swimming around in it, complete with little rocks and fake tress.

"Fiona, this sink is awesome!" I said pointing to it. She looked over at me then the sink.

"Oh my god I know! Isn't it amazing? Oh I just love it. I saw a picture of a sink just like that on the internet and had one made." She said. I examined it as she explained and smiled at the little fishes in it. Eli sat down next to Adam and began talking.

"Adam, this is gonna be an amazing vacation." Eli said.

"Why, cause your finally with Clare?" Adam asked smiling.

"Well maybe, and this house is amazing and so far so is Hawaii." Eli responded looking around the house and outside the windows.

"Gosh I know, I love this house too." Adam said while looking around the house as well. "Oh hey that reminds me. Later we're gonna go eat out in town then go to the beach and just chill there." Adam said.

"Sounds fun." Eli answered. Fiona finished the snacks and handed me a bowl, then we made our way to the couches to join Adam and Eli. We sat down next to our boys with the snacks.

"Snacks are down!" Fiona announced as she set the snacks on the coffee table in front of the couch. Adam grabbed for some rice krispy's and stuffed it in his mouth. I laughed at him.

"Is it yummy Adam?" I asked him. He nodded his head and I giggled at him. It soon turned quiet as we all focused on the TV. We were watching some random movie, but we didn't object. We were all happy sitting next to each other. Fiona and Adam were holding hands, and Eli and I were too. I rested my head on Eli's chest as I stared at the TV screen. I couldn't register anything from the movie cause I could think about was Eli, and Hawaii and Adam and Fiona…but mostly Eli. I was still registering the fact that Eli was mine.

…**.**

**Mmkay chapter 9!**

**Hoped it was to your liking! Again sorry I didn't post sooner , **

**I'll try not to leave you guys waiting so long.**

**Ok!...i guess that's it for now**

**PEACE(:**


	10. Chapter 10

**OH GOLLY it's been a while, sorry about that! :O Anyway since the Now or Never promo came out yesterday, everyone especially me, doesn't really know how to act after watching it. man I can give you're my thoughts and predictions on it, but I don't wanna bother you with that…So because of the weird Imogen stalking Eli sort of thing, I've decided to write another chapter for you guys.**

**Because after watching that promo, you feel kinda sad for Eclare so I made sure to fill this chapter with TONS of Eclare fluff-i-ness :D **

**So enjoy my little precious's… = is that right?, oh well(:**

…

The random movie ended. I popped my head up from Eli's chest to look around the room, and examine everyone else. I looked over towards the couch occupied by Fiona and Adam. Adam was like just staring off into space. Fiona was positioned like me the whole time, head leaned up against Adam. By the looks of her face, it looked like she was actually watching the movie. Eli was rubbing my arm softly and sweetly. I looked up at him and his eyes were closed. I smiled at him and looked back to the TV. The credits were done rolling. The name of the movie was revealed at the very end, and the movie was Murder in the Hamptons. That movie was actually pretty good. The whole room just turned awkwardly silent once the title disappeared.

"Great movie." Fiona said. Everyone snapped out of their own world and looked over at Fiona. "Just the whole plot was fabulous." She continued. I couldn't help but burst out in laughter. A smile crept on Eli and Adam's face.

"Those two kids there, I don't know, but they somehow reminded me of you guys." Fiona mentioned as well. I looked up at Eli and we stared at each other thinking about Fiona's comment.

"Really?" Eli asked still observing my face and his memory of the little girl in the movie. I was doing the same and didn't really see it.

"Anyway, how about dinner?" Adam said changing the subject. Fiona instantly snapped out of her movie mood and her eyes opened up wide.

"Oh yeah, I think it's about time we get ready for that." Fiona said. I positioned myself, still halfway on Eli, to look outside the window. The sun was getting close to its setting mode and I smiled to myself at the site of the sun and clouds. Eli's hand moved from running my arm to rubbing my back. I was practically lying across Eli's lap. Fiona got up from her and Adam's couch and made her way to our couch. She grabbed my hand and helped me from the couch. I stood up and we made our way to the stairs that led upstairs. Eli's face dropped like a little kid when he lost my touch, and he gave Fiona one of those looks. Him and Adam stood up and Fiona looked back at them.

"We are gonna go get ready so that means so do you guys." Fiona said to the guys.

"Anything you say." Adam replied. Then Fiona and I made our way to the top. Fiona dressed in one of her beautiful yet sassy summer dress. And she dressed me into one of my simple but sweet summer dresses. We stood there looking into a huge mirror in the hallway shared bathroom. She gave me a long necklace to put on. It complimented my dress perfectly and she gave one herself too.

"All set Clare?" Fiona asked me with a smile.

"I sure am Fi." I replied with a smile. We then made our way to the door and entered the hallway.

"So where are we going to eat?" I asked feeling hungry.

"Just this one place." She said not really giving info on her answer.

"Well okay." I said. We made our way down the stairs to find Eli and Adam playing some video games on the big screen. Im guessing they were playing something like black ops. When they came into view, I saw both Eli and Adam spazzing out on the couch with their eyes glued to the TV. Controller in hand they were also yelling at the TV, very loudly too.

"WHAT?" Adam yelled.

"HOW ARE YOU...what?" Eli yelled in return.

"No NO NO!" Adam yelled back.

"Why is it….OH MAN. Its RISING, ITS RISING BY THE MINUTE!" Eli exclaimed.

"Aha! I GOT HIM!" Adam screamed. Fiona and I stood at the bottom of the beautiful staircase and watched the guys as they continued yelling and spazzing. After a few minutes, we sneaked over to them and stood behind them. Me and Fiona had a sneaky plan to stop them from their video game trance. I counted to 3 silently to Fiona.

"1…2…3." I whispered and we brought our hands over their eyes. They freaked out and looked back to us. But what we didn't know is that they too had a plan. The pulled us over the couch and tackled us, they began tickling us. Which was super childish, but cute. They stopped the tickling and ended the whole war with a kiss on our cheeks.

"Women, try not to disturb us when we are in our manly game hood." Eli said. I laughed at his comment.

"Manly?" I asked. Fiona joined in on the laughter.

"Hey, don't laugh. It's true!" Adam said.

"Okay then. I think it's time we head out to dinner." Fiona said getting up with the help of adam.

"Sure thing, Leggo'! Adam said. I tried getting up, but it's really difficult when Eli is still on top of me.

"Nuh-uh. Allow me, but first I need something." Eli said. I looked up at his face, inches away from mine. I smiled and pulled my head up towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"There ya go. Now let me get up." I said looking up at him.

"Hmm, I don't know yet." He responded.

"Eli! But im hungry…" I said in my puppy dog face. He looked down at me and got up. He reached for my hand and helped me up.

"Only because you're beautiful." Eli said with a smile. He helped me up and I stood there next to him.

"What about one day if im not pretty? What about then?" I asked curiously.

"You'll always be beautiful to me, whether your make-up less and wearing sweats, your still always gonna be beautiful." He said confidently as he made his way in for a kiss. I smiled and let him kiss me. After his short yet satisfying kiss we made our way to the door. We opened the front door to see Fiona and Adam sitting on the swinging porch couch swing thing.

"We called our taxi, they should be here anytime now." Adam said.

"Ok." I said grabbing Eli's hand. After a few minutes our taxi van thing arrives and we hop in. It takes us to this cute little restaurant. We get out and head into the tiki house. We sat at our table that was on the patio overlooking the ocean and waited for our waiter.

"So Fiona, what's this event thing going on tomorrow?" Adam asked after taking a sip of his ice tea.

"Oh it's just something they do every year celebrating the coming of spring." Fiona answered.

"So, what's all gonna be there?" I asked.

"Well it's a huge celebration but it's gonna be taking over the streets by the huge pier. And to top it all off, they kinda have the same thing that's over in California. You know, like how they have the whole carnival thing on that pier? Yeah it's like that. So there's gonna be a ton of things to do." She answered.

"That makes me super excited now." I replied. Everyone smiled up at me and my happiness. The waiter came and took our orders. After our food came we ate and socialized about random things. Like Fiona. She brought up her Murder and the Hamptons assumption about me and Eli. Then we were all talking about how me and Fi surprised the boys during their video game. After the dinner, and after the pay, we crawled back into our taxi.

"Take us back home Gabrielle!" Fiona yelled from the back of the van.

"Sure thing Ms. Fiona." The driver yelled back. We arrived back at home, went inside and got some stuff for our little beach visit. We made our way through the deck doors but stopped when I saw two hot tubs sitting there.

"Two?" I asked.

"Yeah, two." Fiona answered.

"Wow." I said. We continued making our way down to the beautiful private beach.

"We can make our bonfire some other time." Fiona said taking a seat down on her blanket on the sand. Adam sat down next to her. I spread my blanket down on the sand next to Fiona's and took a seat. Eli sat down next to me and we all gazed at the sunset which was marvelous. I was of course laying my head on Eli, who didn't seem to mind as a smile was glued to his face the whole time. This moment didn't need to be filled with our random conversations, so we each stayed quiet as we became mesmerized by the beautiful sun. We stayed after the sun set for a while to gaze up at the stars. Well unfortunately it was kinda cloudy so we couldn't really see any stars.

"Wanna call it a night everyone?" Adam asked, feeling tired. Both me and Fiona were on the edge of falling asleep so we didn't really answer.

"I'm guessing yes." Eli answered for us. Adam and Eli sat up and attempted to help us up. Adam helping Fiona walk, and Eli carrying me made their way to the house, both with full hands. Once inside Fiona kinda woke up more, but not completely. Adam plopped her stuff on the couch and help Eli plop my things on the couch too.

"Alright im gonna take Clare to bed then I'm going to bed." Eli announced.

"Ok, see you guys tomorrow." Adam said. "Im gonna do the same." Eli, with his muscles, was still carrying me up the stairs. He walked down the hall and stopped at my bedroom. He struggled trying to open the door, but managed to get it open. He walked over to my bed and pushed my blanket to the side. He set me down gently and pulled my blue blanket over on top of me. He bent over and gave me a little goodnight kiss on the forehead, which kind of woke me up.

"Goodnight Clare." Eli said so sweetly. I opened my eyes and saw him making his way back to the door.

"Hey, leaving so soon?" I asked him. He turned around and shot me one of his smiles.

"Yeah I am, im pretty tired too. After having one of the best days of my life, I need rest." He answered. I laughed at him.

"The best day Eli?" I said laughing a bit.

"It's true Edwards." He responded. "First, getting to call you mine," he continued as he started making his way back to my bed. "Then getting to spend two weeks in paradise, you know with the gang, and you of course. Then having the most yummy cheeseburger in a while, and finally watching the most beautiful sunset with the most beautiful girl ever." He finished as he was kneeling at my bedside.

"It was a pretty awesome day, wasn't it?" I answered with a sweet smile.

"Most definitely." He replied.

"Well I don't want you to leave just yet." I said reaching out for him. "First you need a good night kiss." I continued as I pulled him forward and planted one on him. Something about this kiss just sent tingles down my toes, its seemed different but in a very good way. I pulled on his hair to bring him closer. He brought his hand up to cradle my face. I let go of his hair after a while and released my lips from his. We smiled at each other as our foreheads were up against each others.

"Wow that was some goodnight kiss." Eli said quite satisfied. I laughed at his comment.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"Oh I'll see you tonight," I looked at him a little confused. "In my dreams." He finished. I laughed at his cuteness.

"You are so corny Eli." I said laughing again.

"Only for you Clare." he replied still by my side. "Well, it's about time I leave beautiful."

"Fine fine." I said. He started to get up, but I quickly gave him a kiss. He walked backwards towards the door never taking his eyes of mine.

"Night Eli." I said blowing him a kiss. He caught it mid air and stuck it in his pocket. I laughed at him again.

"Night Clare." he said closing my door. I closed my eyes with the smile still plastered on my face.

….

**Whoohoo! Sorry I didn't post earlier like I said I would, but with finals and stuff, I've been quite busy. Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter! :D **

**Leave a comment if you wish…I really love reading those3**

**K, I think im done here…BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11

It was a beautiful afternoon on the beach. I was sitting at a table that was randomly located in the middle of the sand. I was sipping a delicious ice tea, and was munching on the yummiest Éclair's ever while reading a book. Adam and Fiona were nowhere in sight. I looked over towards the ocean seeing Eli walk away from the water with a surfboard looking mightier fine than ever. I went back to nibbling on my Éclair's when he came closer. I finished the last sentence on that page before looking up. From who I thought was Eli wasn't, it turned out to be Fitz. I looked up puzzled at what was standing before me. I looked up towards Fitz.

"What are you doing here? I asked. But he wouldn't speak. He just stood there looking down at me. He reached for my hand. I looked up at him with a very confused look. I tried getting my hand out of his grip but his hold was too strong. He brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed my hand. I looked at him a little disgusted and jerked my hand away. I forced myself to look away from Fitz and I look around the beach. I looked around in hope to find Eli thinking that he will rescue me from this awkwardness coming from Fitz. I saw nothing and no one. I became worried so I looked back to Fitz to see if he can give me any answers. But he wasn't there anymore. I looked behind me to see if he went in that direction, but I didn't see him. I stood up feeling very confused. I began to call people's names out.

"Eli?...Adam?...Fiona?" I waited patiently for anyone to answer. I even called out Fitz's name, but I mostly called out Eli's. I stopped when I saw something in the water. I couldn't tell what it was. It kinda looked like a shark or a huge fish or mermaid or something. I walked closer to get a closer look. I saw someone standing in the water. As I looked closer it looked like an old childhood friend of mine.

"…Jake?" I yelled. He looked over at me and smiled. I called his name again and moved closer but ended up doing one of those spazzing falling moments and waking up. I hate those moments, when you suddenly fall off a cliff. I opened my eyes once I hit the ground, and looked around my room to find a worried looking Eli sitting by my bed.

"Are you ok Clare?" Eli asked a little concerned.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Well I was on my way to get a midnight rice crispy snack when I heard you calling people's names." He responded looking at me.

"Who's Jake?" Eli asked. My eyes grew big and I looked up at him. I can't believe I was physically yelling the names. Fitz and Jake? I thought I don't talk in my sleep.

"Uhm, old childhood friend." I looked away and pulled the blanket to cover my face. I heard Eli laugh and I felt him pull the blanket away from my face. I looked away once my face was exposed.

"Well im fine, I was just dreaming…about Éclairs and ice tea." I said.

"And all of us too, Fitzy boy, and childhood friend Jake?" he asked.

"Well im sorry." Im said still feeling embarrassed. He smiled at me before responding.

"Did you have a bad dream or something Edwards?" Eli asked.

"You know im not really sure…" I paused then thought of what Fitz did in my dream. Then thought of why Jake was in it too. "Wait yeah, it was bad." I said thinking of Fitz kissing my hand.

"Wanna share it with me?" he asked.

"No thanks, you wouldn't approve of it anyway." I answered. He looked at me weird.

"Well, if you don't share it with me right now I guess your gonna have to tell my someday." He said. I looked at him.

"Hmmm. I'll have to consider it." I replied. He grabbed my hand.

"Ok." Eli said with a smile. Eli's face was resting on my bed closest to my face. He was sitting on the ground and looking up at me. I took my free hand and brought it up to mess up his perfect hair. He smiled at my childishness.

"Hey what time is it?" I asked him.

"Why got a date?" he asked in reply. I smiled up at him.

"Yes Eli, I do." I answered sarcastically.

"Uhm, I think it's about one in the morning."

"Mmkay. Well imma attempt going back to sleep, so…go get your rice crispy." I said before I shut my eyes and smiled. Eli smiled and after about 10 minutes I felt Eli gently kiss my hand before letting it go. I was pretty much asleep again so I don't remember much. Eli looked back and shot me a smile before opening my door. I slept for a couple of hours before I shot my eyes open again. I looked around my room and saw my deck door. I decided I wanted to go out there and watch the sun rise got out of bed and made my way to my awesome bathroom. I stopped on the way to grab some clothes for the day. I continued my walk to my bathroom. I walked in, turned on the lights, and gazed around the room. I gazed over the two sink counter, the magnificent mirrors throughout the room and of course the tiles. I set my clothes down on the counter stopped and played with the tiles a bit. I poked the middle of one and let go to see the only color from the tile, a vivid red. I smiled at the temperature change and walked away from the tile to the amazing shower tub thing. I turned the water on and waited for the warm water to shoot out of the shower head. I started stripping my clothes, then stuck my hand in the water to check the temperature of the water. I was easily distracted again by the tiles that were illuminating many rainbow colors from the water. The water was good and warm so I hopped in. I started shampooing and again got distracted by the tiles changing their appearance as I touched them with shampoo fingers. I felt like a kid playing with them, and it felt good to be that little girl again. I looked up at the ceiling and looked out the sunroof window thing. I smiled at how life was really pretty fun right now. I looked back down and finished my hair. After about 10 more minutes in the shower, I shut the water off. I peeked out the curtain and glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall. 5:40 already? It was still kinda early. I stepped out, wrapped a towel around my body and walked to the sinks. I dried off and put some clothes on. A pair of short shorts and a t-shirt suddenly were upon my body. I washed my face with my Neutrogena and put my makeup on. Today felt like a lazy day so I didn't put much on and I didn't really bother with my hair. I just blow dried it a bit and took one last glance at myself. I thought I looked fine. So I walked out of my amazing bathroom. I walked up to my deck door and opened it. The warm morning summer ocean air flew into my room with the gentlest breeze. I smiled and let the breeze engulf me. I walked out and sat on one of my chairs. I smiled as I gazed out into the sunrise. Boy was it beautiful. I decided to snap a picture for Alli. I smiled at the finished product and set my digital camera down. I looked straight up and saw stars begin to lose its glow as colors from the sun were attacking them. I looked back towards the horizon to finish this amazing production nature was presenting me with.

After I watched the sun wake up from the night I stood up and smiled. That was really peaceful. I looked at my watch, it read 6:20. I don't think anyone was gonna be up this early, so I walked back in giving the sun one last glance. I walked to the door passing my bed, fish tank, and my TV. I opened my door slowly and stuck my head out. I didn't see anyone so I opened it up more and started making my way down the hall. Being my ninja self I tiptoed down the hall with style. I was turning like a ninja hiding behind corners of walls and peeking my head out. As soon as I reached the steps I went back to the normal me and walked down the stairs. There wasn't anyone in the kitchen, not even one of Fiona's maids. I then made my way to the fridge and opened it up. I saw all these kinds of food you only see on the food channel. I felt overwhelmed at all the food smiling up at me. I wasn't really hungry so I closed the fridge and took and apple from the counter. I picked up a good looking apple and washed it at the amazing fish sink. I set my apple down by the fish. I looked back and found some fish food. I opened the little hole and dropped some fish food in for them. They gobbled it up. I put the food back and closed the hole. I picked up my apple but before it could even reach my mouth I heard someone coming down the stairs. The ninja me took over and I ducked under the counter hoping I could freak that person out. They stopped moving, im guessing on the other side of the counter. I immediately stood up and saw Adam. He jumped at my sudden appearance and let out a little shriek. I looked at him while pointing a banana. I had no idea where it came from, but I had a banana.

"CLARE?" Adam asked trying to catch his breath.

"Oh hey!" I replied cheerfully. I set my banana down and grabbed my apple.

"What are you doing and why did you make me just crap my pants?" Adam asked. I laughed at his comment and took a bite of my apple.

"Well I couldn't sleep, took a shower, watched the sunrise, scared you, and now im eating this yummy apple." I said. I layed it all out for him and he stared at me like I was five.

"Uh okay." He said as he gently tapped the fish sink.

"So what are you doing up so early Adam?" I asked curiously as I took another bite of the juicy apple.

"Oh I couldn't sleep either, so I decided to come out here and steal a little something from the fridge. Until this little incident came along." He said as he touched his chest just above his heart.

"Aha sorry I almost killed you there; I thought you were someone else." Adam laughed.

"Like who, Eli?" Adam asked. I looked behind him before I answered.

"Well you never know. Hey it feels like I haven't talked to you in forever." I mentioned. Adam grabbed a pear and washed it off.

"Yeah I know. But you and Eli and me with Fiona…." He said beginning to trail off.

"But hey, we're talking now aren't we?" I said.

"Yes, and no weird banana pointing." He added.

"Yeah, no banana!" I said in response. I smiled at him. I missed his acquaintance.

"So why couldn't you sleep?" Adam asked me. I looked at him and the thought of Fitz popped in my mind. I took another bite before words began to come out.

"Uhm, bad dreams…weird dreams." I said swallowing. I looked at him and he was halfway done with his pear. "Why are you eating a pear?" I asked him getting the subject out of the way. Adam looked at the fruit in his hand then back to me. He shrugged his shoulders. "Aren't you the kind of person who doesn't eat the fruit, but the sweets?"

"Oh my god your right, Hawaii is changing me!" Adam said in a gasp. I laughed as I saw him go to the fridge and pull out real food. He pulled out a pie and I stared at him as he did.

"Adam, your gonna eat a pie…in the morning? Why?" I asked him feeling a little bit disgusted.

He shrugged his shoulders once again. "Why not?"

"Oh man." I said with a smile. He grabbed a fork from the sink and dug in.

"So what kinds of dreams did you have?" Adam asked. My eyes grew big as I stared at him.

"You know, just dreams…weird ones." I said.

"Expand on that please." He said still digging into his apple pie.

"Well I was sitting on the beach eating éclairs and sipping ice tea…" I started.

"Hold on," he said. I looked at him wondering why he stopped me. "How were the éclairs?" I laughed at him.

"Oh Adam they were delicious." I answered.

"K, continue." He replied.

"Well after that I saw Fitz…and a childhood friend…and that's about it." I said. I looked at Adam who was staring at me weirdly.

"That's it? What else happened?" Adam asked as he urged me on.

"Fitz kissed my hand, walked away and I think he stole one of my éclairs, because those were gone," Adam's face dropped at the rudeness of Fitz. "Then I called out people's names then I saw my childhood friend Jake in the water doing something, then I fell down a cliff and died." I finished and took yet another bite of my apple.

"That is a weird story." Adam said walking around the island and grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

"It's hot here, aint it?" Adam said after a few gulps of water. I finished my apple after a few bites then looked up at him.

"Are you serious? This place is amazing! I love it here!" I said shooting him a loving glare.

"Well it's pretty warm." He answered back.

'So when do you think the other peoples will wake up, cause by the looks of it we got a few hours to spare and I can't go back to sleep." I said whining. Adam glanced at the watch on his wrist.

'Well a couple hours before the usual wake up hours, well at least for Fiona. Eli will sleep for many hours if he got the chance, and he most likely will today." Adam answered taking another sip of his H2o.

"Wanna watch TV or something?" I asked him.

"I don't know…" He said hesitantly. "Eli told me about all the movie nights you guys would have when you guys were still friends. He told me all about the chick flicks and sissy movies." My mouthed dropped with his reply but was soon replaced with a smile.

"That boy lies! I've watched many non chicky sassy movies with him before." I answered pretty convincingly. He looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Well I guess we can watch something, but it better not be anything vampire related." He stated.

"Fine." I answered as I made my way to the huge TV. I decided I shouldn't torture him like I do with Eli on movie nights, so instead of a movie I started flipping through the channels. I stopped when I saw that one of my old favorite TV shows was on. It wasn't anything girly, and im sure it would come to Adam's liking.

"I used to love this show" I said as he sat on his and Fiona's couch.

"Ghost Adventures?" Adam asked a little unsure.

"Mhmm." I answered back. After about 10 minutes of spirits flying and manifesting all over the screen I turned to see if Adam was watching. He was clutching the nearest pillow. I just about burst into laughter but stopped when I needed to get something for this awesome moment.

"I'll be back." I said sneaking away from the couch. He didn't budge at the sound of my voice surprisingly seeing that he was scared. I ran upstairs and through the hallway and entered my room. I searched for my camera, because Adam downstairs was entitled for a Kodak moment. I saw it sitting next to my mini aquarium. I grabbed it and charged out of my room then dashed down the hall and finally darted down the stairs. I slowed when I reached the bottom of the staircase to see how Adam was. He was still clutching onto that pillow nice and tight. I snuck around the couch, and putting my ninja powers to work, managed to get back on my couch without him noticing. I looked up at the screen still filled with night vision all over it. I snuck my camera into view and took pictures of Adam. The show was almost over so after about 3 or 4 good pictures I put it away. It ended and Adam soon released the pillow. He looked over at me still looking a little scared.

"What? Scared of a little ghost Adam?" I asked.

"No. The pillow looked sad so I was just giving it a hug." He answered. I laughed at him wondering if he knew I took pictures of him. I managed to stop giggling and reached for the remote.

"Well Eli was wrong about you and your chick flicks." He said.

"That wasn't really that intense Adam; there are way more awesomer episodes than that. You were scared, I knew it!" he began spitting out excuses of how he was just joking and stuff as I flipped through some more channels. I stopped when I reached Disney channel. I smiled at the kiddy shows that have taken over the screen. Adam laughed.

"Aha no. Im sure I can find something worth watching." Adam said as he reached for the remote. He began flipping through and stopped on a nearby channel. I looked up at the screen and saw the food network. I smiled, of course he would choose this channel.

"Why the food channel? It'll make me hungry." I said.

"So? It's fun to watch." He replied. After a couple minutes in, I brought back the ghost adventures Adam moment. It was fun to see him try to defend himself at this.

"Im gonna tell Eli about your experience with that show." I threatened him with a smile on my face.

"Please don't, he'll make fun of me for the rest of my life!" he said, I laughed at him. I pulled out my camera and his eyes shifted toward the device in my hand.

"Did you snap some pictures of me?" he said a little worried.

"Maybe a few." I said laughing.

"Let me see them!" he said reaching out or my camera.

"Im not gonna delete them!" I answered covering my camera with my hands. His face looked a little scared at my response.

"Well then can I at least see them?" he asked.

"I hold the camera then." I said. He came over and looked at them. A smile suddenly appeared on his face.

"Are you sure you cant delete them? There're awful pictures." He asked. I giggled at him.

"Nope." I answered. I laughed at the pictures once more and Adam joined in with me this time.

"Keep em'. Good old memories were just made. I don't mind anymore." He said with a smile. Wow what a sudden shift. We heard someone come from down the stairs. Someone was up so both me and Adam looked toward the stairs to find Fiona coming down the stairs. Even with bed hair she was still looking flawless. I was little jealous. She walked up to the couches rubbing he eyes.

"Morning Fi." Adam said as he stood up and gave her a hug.

"Morning everyone." She said in return.

"Hey Fi." I said smiling. "So what's the agenda today?" She looked down at me and started to think.

"Not sure yet, we'll discuss it after breakfast." She answered.

"Well ok, sounds good." I said looking back towards the delicious looking food on the tv. Fiona whipped out her phone and dialed a number. I heard her mumbling in the background as the lady on tv was showing those onions who's boss. Fiona walked over towards me and adam putting her phone away.

"The cooks are on their way to make us breakfast." She said. Adam became very excited and jumped in joy with Fiona. I smiled at their silliness and decided to join them. After about 20 minutes of waiting, Fiona's personal cooks arrived. And the expression on Adam's face at seeing professional chefs was priceless. I was even thinking about taking another picture of him. The chefs asked Fiona what we would like for breakfast and she let me and adam decide. From there on, I decided to let adam decide what to have for breakfast. He pointed at the tv and demanded that we have food like that. The chefs looked toward the tv and saw someone finishing up some chocolate chip pancakes with bacon and eggs. The chefs agreed and told Adam they will make it better than on tv. Adam squealed with joy. I jumped a little by his outburst and laughed. Adam and Fiona were sitting by the kitchen watching the cooks do there thang. I decided to stay and watch tv. After some mixing and flipping, I decided to go join adam and Fiona. The chefs were super cool and nice. They even let adam try and flip some pancakes, which I recorded with my camera. The meal was finished and adam took a plate and dug in.

"Wait. Eli isn't up yet." Fiona said. I placed a pancake on my plate and looked at the nearby clock and saw that it was almost 10:45.

"Well that's a long enough sleep period. I'll go wake him." I said getting up from my chair. Before turning completely around I saw Adam and Fiona smile at each other after my comment. I looked at them before I made my way to the stairs.

"Oh hush up both of you and eat your pancakes." They laughed and did as they were told. I began my climb up the stairs. Counting the steps as I go, I finally reached the 25th stair. I sighed and made my way to Eli's room. I knocked quietly and opened the door to hear Eli snoring quietly. I smiled and made my way to his bed. I almost didn't want to wake him. He looked so cute while sleeping. I reached my hand out in attempt to poke him, but hesitated when I had a better idea to wake him. I snuck around the other side of the bed, and climbed on it. I layed down next to him and poked his face. He didn't budge so I shifted my head up and kissed him gently on the cheek. He twitched a little at that and I smiled at him. He shifted his body to get more comfy and he was now facing the ceiling. I became bold and shifted my body over on top of his. I was now straddling over top of him and staring at his face. I leaned down close to his face and poked him, still nothing. This boy is a heavy sleeper. I leaned toward his face again and kissed him on the cheek. He did one of those sleepy moans as I then called his name. I kissed his other cheek this time and repeated his name. His eyes began twitching open and I suddenly felt the boldness I had a while ago disappear. I began feeling a little weird sitting on him and kinda scared. I was still leaning down close to his face. I couldn't find myself to move up and straighten myself. His eyes opened and stared into mine, a smile came over his face.

"Well hello." He said moving his arms to my back. I just smiled at him not knowing what to say or how to explain myself. He began stroking my back with his hands.

"A little kinky this morning aren't we?" he said. I felt really embarrassed and slid off him and layed next to him with a smile on my face.

"No…Im sorry." Eli said as I slid off him. A pouty look came over him.

"I just thought I'd wake you up not in a boring way…well I've had my fun." I said giving him a smile.

"Well It definitely wasn't boring and definitely wasn't Saint Clare of you. I loved it. The first thing to look at in the morning was your beautiful self sweetening me up with kisses." He said happily. I looked over at him and smiled at his adorableness.

"You know, I remember getting kisses only on the cheeks…weren't you forgetting another spot?" he said.

"I don't know am I?" I asked smiling as his head came down towards mine and reached my lips. I love the feeling of Eli kisses in the morning. Every time our lips collide they move kinda in their own way, perfectly. As the kiss went on, we suddenly felt the need for air. We broke apart and sort of gasped for air. We smiled at each other moments after we separated.

"Well don't you look beautiful this morning." Eli said sweet talking me.

"Thank you." I said as I leaned in for another kiss. This one was short and sweet and very satisfying. Any kiss from Eli is satisfying.

"Well chocolate chip pancakes and bacon and eggs are downstairs for breakfast." I said getting up from the bed.

"Hmm, chocolate chip pancakes?" he asked.

"Yupp, they sound really sweet and yummy…and I couldn't eat them yet cause I had to wake some sleepy head up." I said as I stood by the side of his bed.

"Sounds good, but I don't think it'll be as sweet and yummy as your lips..." he said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me down on top of him and his lips met mine once more. I smiled at his cheesiness once again and let his lips take over mine.

"You are so very cheesy Eli." I said as we broke apart. "And im very hungry, so no more kisses until I eat." I said as I started to get up. "You need to hurry up on downstairs before Adam eats all the food." I was about to stand up when Eli tugged on my hand.

"Just one more kiss?" he asked hopeful. I looked at him.

"I don't know if you deserve another one." I said crossing my arms. He looked up at me with puppy dog eyes. "You gotta earn it Elijah!" I said. He sighed. I rolled my eyes and leaned down once more to give him one last quick good kiss. I stood up and made my way to the door.

"I could get used to that every morning." Eli said very happily as he rested his head on his hands. I stood by the door waiting for him.

"Well come one." I said gesturing him to get up. He moaned and did as he was told; he jumped out of bed and made his way towards me and the door. I held the door open for him and he walked by me, but unexpectedly slowed his pace near me to give me yet another quick surprise kiss on the lips before taking off to the hallway. I smiled at the sudden feel of his lips on mine and made my out to the hallway. I closed the door behind me and saw Eli standing there patiently waiting for me. He stuck his arm out towards me and I linked it within mine. We both smiled, and being the silly people we are, we skipped towards the staircase with laughter pouring out of me. We reached the bottom of the stairs and found Adam still eating while Fiona was shoving pancakes playfully in his face. They laughed and Fiona's wondering eyes soon found me and Eli watching them. She elbowed Adam and he looked up at us.

"Well it's about time you two lovebirds decided to join us for breakfast." Adam said as a piece of bacon disappeared in his mouth. "It shouldn't take that long to wake someone up Clare." he said raising his eyebrows at me.

"Eh.." I began.

"We would've taken longer but Edwards over here was complaining about being hungry." Eli said looking at me and raising his eyebrows.

"Aha…who's hungry?" I said changing the subject. All three of them smiled as I stood there eyeballing whatever was left of the food. I left the kitchen with a huge plate of food and now Adam sure did make a huge dent on the amount of food left. There were a couple of pancakes left and eggs, but not much bacon. I looked and saw that my plate was still holding my one pancake. So I sat down in front of it, put some bacon and eggs on the plate, and dove in. Eli grabbed a plate, put some eggs and pancakes and bacon on it, and stood by Adam as he started eating. The room was quite except the sounds of something sizzling on the TV.

"So what are we doing today?" Adam asked after the food on his plate disappeared.

"Well you remember that carnival fair thing we passed yesterday? That opens up at around noon and doesn't close till midnight. So we are gonna stay and hangout over at that all day." Fiona answered.

"OOO, Exciting!" I said as I finished my pancake.

"Yeah it will be amazing! The whole event is just super fun." Fiona explained. I stood up and made my way to the pantry. I opened it up searching for the need I was craving. I saw it and yanked it out. I opened the jar and stuck my index finger in the rich yummy nutella.

"Since there's not much left here, I call the jar!" I yelled with a smile. Everyone smiled at me as they agreed.

"We should leave in a couple hours." Fiona suggested.

"Alright." Adam said. As he stood up and made his way to the couch. Fiona followed him and it was just me, Eli and the jar of nutella in the kitchen. I was eating the nutella like there was no tomorrow. Nutella was on the side of my face, near my mouth and all over my fingers.

"You eat like a child." Eli said with a smile while watching me.

"Thanks Eli." I returned the smile and licked my fingers. Eli watched me lick my fingers with an uncomfortable look and he began tapping his fingers on the counter.

"Would you stop that?" Eli asked eyeballing me and the licking of my fingers. He looked like he was holding something back as I continued to lick my fingers. I looked up at him and understood what was happening. I smiled and continued licking my fingers very slowly teasing him even more.

"Why tease me women?" Eli asked fighting the urge to attack me with his smolder and looking away. I laughed at him and walked next to him.

"Well, I could use some help cleaning my face up from all this nutella." I said dropping him a hint at what I was implying. I looked up at him and smiled while biting my lip. He looked down at me and his usual smile creeped up on his face.

"Gladly." He leaned down and attacked my face, licking every surface of my face that had nutella covering it. I felt him move his lips down to my neck, I moved my head to give him better access. Kissing all over my neck I let out some laughter at the feeling of Eli sucking and licking my neck. I felt him smile against my neck as I laughed. After a bit of time on the neck, he lifted his head up to glance at me. He searched every inch of my face until his eyes rested on my eyes.

"Much better." Eli said as he and I exchanged smiles. He swooped down towards my face to give me a kiss. I put my arms around his head after our lips met. Our lips once again moved in synch, which was very enjoyable for both of us. He soon removed his lips from mine, but as I looked up at him his eyes were still closed and he licked his lips. I smiled up at him knowing that I, Clare Edwards, have just mesmerized this gorgeous god standing in front of me with just a touch of the lips.

"I still can't get over the fact that I can kiss you whenever I want, and that I can call you, Clare Edwards, all mine." he said to me. I smiled as I answered him.

"Well you must be a lucky guy." I said. He nodded.

"Oh yes I am." He smiled again as he kissed me once more.


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLO. How long has it been, over a year yes? So sorry! After I posted that last chapter, I lost my mojo and couldn't really get it back until recently. I've been reading some other fanfics which kinda interested me to get back to it. And last year was a big one for me. I went to vegas and partied down there with my friend for her birthday. But it ended really bumpy for my family. Aca-awkward. And school too… being a junior is busy times, so much work these days. Degrassi was kinda a distraction for me as well c: But im back and excited to continue this story for you guys. I thought about just dropping it completely, but I felt I could push on with it. Well, I've missed you guys. Enjoy my friends. :) **

**Disclaimer: I own a buzz-lightyear, but not Degrassi **

We were all walking towards the fair. Adam was holding fiona's hand, and Eli was holding mine. We were walking on the road when we began smelling the smell of carnival food coming up the road. We practically sniffed are way there. With the hot Hawaii sun beating down on us, we eventually made it. Since it was still early, there weren't that much people there. I looked at everything that was there. It looked a lot like a normal carnival, but it had tons of Hawaii touches. Pigs were roasting, coconuts were being eaten and drinkin, and people were doing the hula. I smiled when I saw the hula dancers, because it reminded me of timon in The Lion King.

"Why don't we eat lunch, then we can explore." Fiona said interrupting my thoughts.

"Question is, where are we gonna eat? Too many choices.." I stated.

"Hm. Well if we take a little walk down here, there's a good place to eat." Fiona replied.

"Sounds good then." Adam said. We followed Fiona who gracefully showed us the way. Hand in hand, Eli began a conversation.

"So, what are you planning to do on your birthday clare-bear?" he asked curious. I thought about it, and then answered him honestly.

"Well, I don't know, just hoping to hang with you." A smile soon came over him.

"No huge birthday bash or anything?" he replied.

"Im not the one for the huge parties.. Isn't that fiona's forte?"

"Oh yeah, but you gotta do something for your birthday, four days and counting right?"

"Hah. Yes." I paused the convo to look around. I think I see the restaurant. I could smell the fabulous scent of delicious food being sucked into my nose.

"In that case, I guess I have to get you something for the special occasion." Eli said.

"What! I don't need anything…honestly." I replied looking into his gorgeous eyes.

"That is unacceptable!" He yelled jokingly making Fiona and Adam look back. "I must treat my beautiful girlfriend on her special day." I only smiled at him until Fiona cut in.

"Well we're here! Hurry, let's go in before I die of this amazing smell." Fiona exclaimed.

"I hear you girlfriend!" Adam joined. We all walked in and was mesmerized the amazing scent that filled our noses; Spices, flowers, exotic tropical foods oh my! 'Yum' was all I could process. Fiona had connections there as well, so we got seats. Geeze this girl with her connections, im pretty sure she had the connection to Obama as well. Anyway we ate, enjoyed each other's company, paid, then left back to the festivities. It got a little busier and we approached the entranced. There was so many things going on at the same time, it was hard to stop and stare at one.

"Well, It's past 2, how about we split up to explore." Fiona suggested. We nodded in agreement and Eli took my hand. Adam took Fiona's and headed off some direction.

"Where does your heart desire to go?" Eli asked with a smile on his adorable face. I looked around and saw so many things. Carnival booths, a carousal, stuffed things everywhere, a fortune teller tent, a Ferris wheel, and a hula show. I thought about it before turning back to him.

"Over here." I simply answered. Before we knew it, we were standing in front of these carnival booth games.

"Does Clarebear desire a stuffed prize?" He asked.

"How'd you guess." I answered giving him a kiss which sent shivers down my spine. He began throwing coconuts at these bottles trying to knock them down. He looked so manly doing it, I couldn't stop myself from staring at his muscles moving as his arms were flinging through the air. My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing. I looked at it seeing my moms name.

"Hi mom." I said into the phone.

"Hi sweetie, how's Hawaii?" she asked.

"Oh its great here mom, it's so nice and warm. I love it."

"That's great clare. I was just calling to let you know, they released us early because they thought we were doing great."

"That's awesome mom! How's dad?" I asked happily.

"I guess he's doing alright. He talks to me more now, which is one of the reasons they sent us home. They want us to communicate on our own and they feel like we don't need their help. Which is odd, but good with me, im just glad to be back." She finished puzzled.

"Okay." I said.

"Well I don't want to keep you away from your friends. So I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Alright, bye mom." I said before I hung up. I put my phone back in my purse and turned back to Eli. He just threw his last coconut, knocking everything down. I laughed at him, and the guy gave him a stuffed monkey wearing a lei. He handed it to me with a smile.

"My lady."

"Why thank you. It's so cute!" I said taking it.

"Not as cute as me though right?" he asked a little quietly.

"Sorry, the monkey… is cuter Eli." A pout came upon his face. He grabbed the monkey and started marching back towards the booth.

"We're exchanging it then." I laughed before I tugged his arm back.

"No noo Nooo!" I yelled pulling him closer to me. I took the monkey out of his grip and snuggled it, and gave it a reassuring kiss. Eli was watching with a smile feeling beaten down, by a monkey.

"You take that back Edwards." He demanded with a smirk on his face.

"Or what?" I asked challenging him. He stared into my eyes for a second before he attacked me with a bear hug. He tried to steal my monkey but I would not allow that. I smacked his arm and gave him a kiss. What a child, I thought, as I laughed trying to break free.

"Okay okay. You way cuter than monkey here." I said. A kiddy smile was on his face as he released me.

"Aw. Your so sweet." He said planting one on me. It was short, but sweet. We proceeded to walking around, enjoying the company of the local islanders.

"Alright Eli, It's your turn to decide what we do next." I said. He thought about it, then turned back to me.

"I don't care Edwards, as long as im in the company of your lovely self, Im good anywhere we go." I stared into his eyes. I still can't believe this godly looking teen was my boyfriend. I studied his facial expressions, simply admiring him. His jaw was carved by angels. Almost getting mesmerized by his features, again, I quickly regained myself. It started to get a little more crowded as the clock was nearing the 3:30 mark. Swarms of people began coming in and enjoying their day with their families. Little girls racing towards the Ferris wheel, grown men making their way to the pigs roasting or the hula dancing. I stood there observing, while I could feel Eli's eyes observing my own. I just thought about the shopping I had to do. I had to buy souvenirs and gifts for my parents and Ali, so I looked at my surroundings and saw some cute little Hawaiian stores that looked great to do the shopping.

"Lets go shopping!" I yelled, and Eli just stared at me.

"Uhm.." I gazed up at him with puppy dog eyes hoping he would give in and take me shopping. He grabbed my face gracefully and examined me. Our faces inches apart, I felt his breath upon my lips when..

"How could I resist, blue eyes? Come on, lets go then." He said as he released my face and grabbed my waist pulling me closer to his body. A little blush crept to my face as we pushed are way through the crowded area. We made it to the cute little stores and made our way in. These stores may look tiny on the outside, but boy were they so much bigger. This store had beautiful Hawaiian dresses, leis, souvenirs, and gorgeous flowers everywhere. They had flower hair clips, flower necklaces, flower bracelets, flower everything. Eli released me so I could get lost in this store, and all the flowers inside. I began looking around. I somehow found myself looking through the dresses the most. I found quite a lot of dresses I liked, so I grabbed a few I wanted to try on.

"Im gonna try these on eli okay?" I asked. He agreed with his sexy smirk and we made our way to the fitting areas. I tried on the first on and it hugged me great. It was a light pink dress, which ended around my knees. It had faint flower patterns on it, which looked marvelous with the pink. I came out of the room to see Eli sitting in a chair and looking up at me.

"Well don't you look beautiful in that." He stated. I did a little twirl in it, feeling pretty, and walked over to him.

"I like it, very much." Eli said trying to pull me in. I resisted his touch and twirled away from him.

"Don't get too excited that was only the first one." I smiled made my way to my cubical and closed the curtain. I slipped off the dress and tried the next one. Dress after dress, I gave Eli a fashion show. I asked him after each one which one he liked best; of course he said every single one was divinely beautiful, he was no help at all. This would be a great time for Alli to be here. Eventually, I was down to my last dress. I personally loved this one, but was unsure of it. I put it on, and poked my head from the curtain.

"Last one Eli." I said.

"I can't wait to see it." he replied. I opened the curtain and revealed the light blue dress with little floral patterns that elegantly flowed throughout the dress. It went to about the length of my mid thigh and had cute tank top like straps, it hugged my waist and was a little flowy under it.

"It's too short isn't it?" I asked a little shy. This is probably the shortest dress I've ever worn, I felt a little uncomfortable about it, but the more I wore it I loved it. I looked at Eli for a reply but he seemed to be lost in thought. "Helloo?.." I said waving my hand in his face.

"Favorite." He said pulling me on him. He kissed me as his hands reached for my face pulling me in closer. I was getting lost in thought as he played with my curls. I remembered we were still inside a store and jumped off of him. He was surprised and confused a bit as I smirked at him.

"Lets go back to the carnival, Mr. Monkey wants a buddy." I said as I pulled him up out of the couch.

"Anything you say m'lady." We paid for the dress and made our way out of the store. I can buy something for Alli another time, Eli smiled at me and I reached for his hand. We made our way to the stuffed animals, and I became lost in thought; I am in paradise, and nothing can go wrong.


End file.
